Even Heroes Have Scars
by Vergil1989 the Crossover King
Summary: When the Normandy begins its six month long victory lap after the Reaper Wars, it was believed the relays had been restored to their former state. So when the ship and crew goes missing, no one knows they have wound up in another time and place. Meanwhile, in the Pegasus galaxy, Weir and her expedition have just found the lost city of Atlantis. Rated T for now. AU not an ME 'wank'
1. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: ** As much as we'd love to own Stargate SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, or Mass Effect for that matter, we don't. They and any references we make along the way are the property of their respective owners.

**Authors Notes: **Vergil1989; Ok, this is the last story we will be starting. We have close to a dozen story lines going and I don't know how we haven't gone insane yet lol. In all seriousness, this one, like a few of our other story ideas, was thought up during a late night fueled by Mountain Dew and sleep deprivation. Funny how that works lol. At any rate, we hope you enjoy this latest undertaking and rest assured our other stories will still receive the same attention as before, just it might be a little more delayed because of our list that's grown...a fair bit.

**Chapter One: **Under Pressure

Today was not going to be a good day for one Commander Alexandra Shepard. That much she was sure of as she looked up through the cockpit windows of the Systems Alliance vessel _Normandy_, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. _And I haven't even had my first damn cup of coffee yet._ "Joker...why am I looking at a tropical fish? I'm guessing my aquarium didn't break?"

"Don't ask me Commander, I haven't got a clue." Aside from the fact that the _Normandy _seemed to be under hundreds of feet of water, the fact that Jeff didn't have a snappy come back, for once, was more than a little disconcerting to Shepard as she tried to make sense of what had brought them wherever they were now. "The kinetic barriers seem to be holding back the water, but I don't know how long they'll last. EDI?"

The android in the pilot seat was no worse for wear other than having been slammed into the control panel in front of her when they had hit bottom. "I have run a full diagnostic Shepard, and I have determined that all systems are online, but if we do not leave the bottom of this body of water, our shields will collapse in approximately six hours."

"Then we get crushed like an empty beer can. And before you ask, I already tried firing the main engines. EDI was nice enough to shut them down before we ah...exploded." Joker was quick to add in, shivering at what that'd mean for them. They had defeated the ultimate threat to all life and now it looked like they were going to be crushed by some unknown ocean's mass. It'd be a rather embarrassing way for them to go out. _Thank christ al-Jilani will never find out about it. That woman would make us look like incompetent assholes. Again._

"Thanks for the helpful image Joker." Rubbing the side of her head, Shepard sighed as she felt the all too familiar scars on her face from where her Cerberus hardware had exploded roughly a year ago. The Crucible's red burst of energy had shredded apart anything in its path, and that had included her cybernetics. The fact she was standing at all was a miracle, but she had had some of the best doctors and medical minds tending to her care up until around six months ago. They had been able to repair most of the damage, but she had kept the faintly glowing blue scars as a reminder as to how close things had gotten, in more ways than one.

"What the fu- hell happened Shepard?" Joker suppressed the snicker that wanted to escape his lips when Jack came stomping into the cockpit. "Bite me brittle boy." It was no secret that since becoming a teacher at Grissom Academy, that Jack had been trying to clean up her language.

"I hear they still keep the swear jar handy on your desk Jack. What are you up to? Five dreadnoughts? Can I borrow some for a new leather seat?" A cane swung up in front of the pissed off biotic, stopping Jack from smashing Joker's smug face into the control panel in front of him.

"Play nice you two. As to what happened, we're still trying to figure that out Jack. I'm about to address the crew and try to get an accurate head count. We need to get the ship out of this ocean before we're crushed." The slight panic in the biotic's widening eyes caused Shepard to smirk. "Don't worry about your students, I'm sure we'll get out of this just fine. You forget what we survived just getting to this point. A little water won't stop us."

"Heh, you always were cocky Shep." It was Jack's turn to smirk as she nodded and went back down to the living areas of the ship. But she stopped at the door and gave one of the few friends she had a genuine smile. "If you make me a liar, I'll kick your ass on the other side."

"Am I the only one who's creeped out by the fact she has her own little cult? I mean that's supposed be your thing right?" Joker said, after the 'psychotic biotic' was out of earshot. Even he had his limits as to how far he'd push someone as dangerous as Jack.

"I never wanted a cult following, but that's what happens when you save the galaxy as many times as we have Joker." Shepard shrugged and tried not to think of her psychotic clone that had tried to take over her life and her ship. "Besides, I wouldn't call a few of her students tagging along with her a cult, more like...an excited group on an extended field trip. Anyway, start trying to come up with ideas on how to get us out of this. Get in touch with Tali, the engineering crew, and anyone else you can think of that can help get ideas going."

Joker didn't waste time with a 'yes ma'am'. "I think we could try using the maneuvering thrusters, but this ship is a whole lotta mass to try and move around with just them." Even as his fingers flew over the holographic interface in front of him, the comms came to life as Shepard's crew reported in.

"It would be impossible Jeff. The pressure from the ocean alone would not allow us to rise more than a few dozen meters." EDI had already ran the numbers, and they were coming up far short in regards to Joker's idea.

Karin Chakwas, the ship's onboard doctor, was the first to report in. "Other than some bumps and bruises, most of the crew seems to be in good health Commander. Garrus has a minor concussion, but he's otherwise alright." The turian sharpshooter could be heard grumbling in the background, and it made Shepard chuckle despite the fact it hurt her face to do it. _Now I know how he felt when he got hit by that rocket on Omega._

"Keep me posted doc. Tali, how are Kenneth and Gabby?" Shepard had been the most concerned about the quarian mechanic, as well as her fellow engineers. Starships weren't exactly meant to be used as submarines, but thankfully the safeties must have kicked in around the drive core.

She only just stopped herself from breathing a sigh of relief over the comms when Tali immediately spoke up. "We're fine down here Commander, just a little shook up is all. EDI has been keeping us updated and I think I have an idea on how to get us out of this mess. Despite the fact I never would have thought we'd be taking a swim in the _Normandy_, I then remembered who I've been flying with since our little adventure began."

"Very funny Tali." Shaking her head in amusement, Shepard just smirked while she waited for the mechanical genius to speak her mind. If anyone could get them out of the ocean, she'd always put her credits on Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.

Adams confident voice broke in for a moment before he no doubt went back to work trying to get them out of this jam. "We should be able to extend the shields far enough away from the _Normandy _to allow us to use the main engines, Commander."

"Ah said _maybe_, and that's assuming the emitters don't overload and-" Kenneth always tended to ramble when he was nervous, and talking about technology _always _got him rambling. Even so, he was one of the brightest minds alongside his partner, Gabby.

"We've got it under control. We'll get back to you soon Commander." Shepard had to give Gabby credit, she probably only saw this as another engineering challenge. As opposed to yet another life and death situation they had somehow gotten themselves into. _After the first couple dozen times, it shouldn't be surprising she's so calm about it._

In reality, they had evaded death far more than anyone had a right to. They had lost friends and more along the way, and Commander Shepard had actually died once, but they were still here. They were still alive, had defeated the Reaper threat, and they _would _survive this.

So focused on the task at hand, Shepard nearly jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, given that only Joker, EDI and herself were in the small compartment. "Excuse me, but is this part of the tour? I don't recall seeing it in the pamphlet." Kasumi Goto, their master thief and hacker extraordinaire, was one of only three people that could have so easily gotten the drop on her. The other two were dead, and one of them had been a very close...friend.

"Thanks for the heart attack. I don't take kindly to stowaways, you know." Even as Alex tried to keep her 'Commander Shepard' face on, the woman broke into an amused smirk. "You picked a hell of a time to visit Kasumi."

"EDI knew I was here the whole time, and she didn't seem to mind." EDI remained silent even as Kasumi's face lifted up into a full blown grin. "Can't get anything passed her, but I don't mind. So, anything I can do to help Shepard?"

"If we need you to rip us off, we'll let ya know." Joker interrupted before he noticed the less than friendly glare he received from Shepard.

"I'm not sure what you can do to help Kasumi, but the offer's appreciated. As soon as we get out of this mess though, I'm sure we'll be busy trying to find out as much as we can as to where we wound up." Scouting the area out would be the first thing she planned to do if they couldn't get too far away from the planet. Setting up a base camp, defenses, etc would be an all day affair, but she wouldn't be leaving anything to chance.

"I'm sure I'll find some way to be useful Shep." The thief gave a little mock salute before vanishing once again. Shepard was already counting to herself the number of seconds that Joker needed to realize that his hat was missing.

**Two hours later...**

"Commander, I think we got it. Should be able to run the first test engine firing in a few minutes." Adams said over the comms, the excitement in his voice easy to detect.

"Good to hear Greg, excellent work, all of you." A smattering of hurried responses reached her ears before she looked up from the comm line in her private quarters to see Liara T'Soni walking towards her. "Liara? What can I do for you?"

Alex had a feeling she knew what was on the 'young' asari's mind as she stared at the empty fish tank for a moment. "Do you remember what we talked about when you asked me to come back to the _Normandy _after we dealt with the Shadow Broker? I...regretted turning down the chance to come back then, even though I had found my place taking over the last Shadow Broker's operations."

Shepard playfully raised an eyebrow. "Well, looks like you're stuck with us for a while now. Still glad you came on this trip?"

Liara only smiled as she turned her gaze away from the tank and walked over to Shepard's table. "I am happier than I could have imagined, seeing most of the crew on board once again. It's been like I never left, but so much has changed." Shepard nodded and welcomed the woman's company as she sat down across from her at the table, the only thing between them being a small pile of data pads. "I have always believed in you, and I know you will prevail yet again. In the meantime, I offer my information gathering services. Glyph and I will be able to start gathering any signals available once we have managed to surface. I should be able to quickly ascertain our location and where the nearest comm buoy is."

Shepard chuckled a little bit at the way Liara started to ramble. Even now, after all they had been through, the asari was still slightly socially awkward and uncertain, but she wasn't complaining. "You don't have to convince me Liara. Any information is better than nothing at this point so just do the best you can. And thank you, for coming up."

Liara nodded slightly as she turned to leave. "My pleasure Shepard."

"Hold up a sec Liara, might as well go down with you." _Oh God. Is she actually blushing? I could have worded that a whole hell of alot better._ Shepard didn't say a word as she activated the elevator and it started its descent to the CIC deck.

The awkward silence that had fallen between them wasn't broken until Ashley Williams was seen standing in front of the doors when they reached the appropriate floor. "Hello Lt Commander."

"Hey Skipper. Think this crazy plan will work?" As one of the few human Spectres in existence, Lt. Commander Ashley Williams was one of the best people Shepard could have asked for in the odd situations they found themselves in on a regular basis, let alone the one they were in now.

"In comparison to our usual insanity? This is actually pretty normal for us." Ashley smirked, and crossed her arms as she fell in step with Shepard and Liara, having to agree with her CO's words.

"Let's see. First we chased Saren across the galaxy, blew up the last of the protheans that had been turned into Collectors, and then, just for kicks, saved the entire galaxy from being turned into grey goo. Crashing into an ocean is pretty tame compared to all that Skipper." Again Alex had to shake her head at her fellow Spectre's comment, her smirk widening even as she soon took her place behind Joker's chair.

"Ah, I get to show off in front of not one but _four _sexy ladies." As the group rolled their collective eyes at him, the pilot started activating the ship's engines and hit the ship's intercom. "This is your badass pilot speaking. We'll be surfacing and/or exploding in the next couple minutes. So everybody cross your fingers, and pucker up. Here goes nothing." Joker switch off the comm as he turned towards his captive audience for a moment. "Hold on to something. There might be some turbulence until we clear the ocean's surface. Never had to test the inertial dampeners underwater before." His fingers danced over the interface in front of him, preparing for lift off as EDI ran a final check of all systems. Once everything came back green, Joker waited until everyone was strapped in or secure before punching the throttle for all she was worth.

"Two hundred meters , one-fifty, one hundred. Just a little more Jeff." EDI muttered the last even as the engines started to go into the red. They were never meant to be used within a kinetic barrier as they were now and it was a miracle that they hadn't overheated and exploded already. "Power levels to the shield emitters reaching maximum entropy. Shield collapse is imminent. It's either now or never."

"Screw it. Adams, I need everything you can give me straight to the engines." Shepard knew that she was playing with fire, but they couldn't back out now.

Tali was the first to voice her protest, despite the fact that she trusted Commander Shepard with her life. "We can't push the engines any harder without risking catastrophic damage to the entire ship. Heat levels are well beyond the red line as it is!"

"Should I get out and push Skipper?" Leave it to Williams to be humorous at a moment like this.

"Just do it! We don't have the shield power to wait for them to cool off!" It would have been easier to count the systems _not _flashing red on Joker's control board as the whole ship began shaking from the strain on her engines.

The massive ship's bow broke through the gentle waves seconds later before the _Normandy _started to settlein the water. Floating on the surface of the ocean, EDI had already deactivated the shield emitters so that they could save any energy they had left. The emitters needed to be set back to default before they tried to lift off again, and that was assuming they even _could _lift off. "Everyone alright?" Shepard asked, earning nods and quick responses from the crew in the cockpit once things had settled down again. Quickly hitting the button for the ship's PA, the marine tried to sound as calm as possible. "This is Commander Shepard, all stations report in and list any damage and/or casualties."

"We're mostly good in Engineering, Commander. Donnelly got a bad burn to his shoulder, but he'll be alright." A very loud and insistent Gabby could be heard in the background. "Gabby, calm down! I promise Karin will be able to treat him. Gotta go Commander." Adams closed down the comms before Alex could say anything else. The rest of the ship's stations reported no casualties, but moderate damage to most of the ship. They wouldn't be going far for a long time, but they still had minimal flight capability at least. _Yet another bullet avoided. How long can our luck hold?_

There was a rather colorful report from the ship's cook and glorified janitor for this cruise, Rupert Gardner, that relieved the tension a bit. "My galley is a total wreck Shepard! Nothing left but the damn MREs." While she knew Rupert was most likely upset over the fact the big dinner he had planned for later that evening was ruined, it made her smile to think _that _was what concerned him more than anything.

With that in mind, Shepard tried not to laugh outright at the far less stressful report from Gardner, compared to most that she had received thus far. "We'll live without the seafood, just do what you can Rupert."

"What am I, a goddamn miracle worker? Don't answer that. Just hope the dextro stuff lasts, hate to try to find a way to feed our two buddies otherwise." Garrus and Tali were the only two that needed dextro amino foods, and Shepard had made it a point to stock up on several months worth in rations for the two of them, and the crew in general, before they had left the Citadel. From what she had heard after the _Normandy _had managed to get back to Earth, the crew had almost ran out of supplies before they had been been able to repair the ship.

_Thank god I'm so paranoid. _"Don't worry about it Gardner, we'll find a way to keep you fully stocked." _I'll think of something, we are in a damn ocean after all. It can't be that hard to fish right?_

Her thought was suddenly interrupted by Liara. "I found something that you'll want to see for yourself Commander. I'm sending the video feed now. This was taken just a few minutes ago." Shepard opened up the video file that she had been sent and couldn't believe her eyes at what she and those around her were seeing.

"Did a city the size of Manhattan just rise out of the water?" Joker was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the new island relatively close to their current position. "Okay, this officially goes on my 'top ten weirdest days' list."

"I'd say closer to Vancouver actually." Shepard gave Liara her best 'look' before turning her eyes back to the video. "Glyph has already completed a general sweep of the city, and he has detected a little over two hundred human personnel within. That is not nearly enough manpower to secure it, which leads me to believe that they are merely explorers." No one missed the hint of nostalgia in Liara's voice. Everyone knew that she had once been an archaeologist before the war had began, and that she had loved the work that came with it. "I've been able to patch into their comms, and I'll let you know if I discover anything else. So far they've yet to detect me."

"Let's keep it that way, for now. We have no idea where exactly we are, or if those people can be trusted." There was no way she'd put her crew at risk by doing something foolish. Well, nothing more foolish than she what she normally did.

"If they have any decent grub with them, I say we take a shot. Yours truly can not live on MREs alone. What's the old saying? Meals ready to expel?" Joker had to cringe at the idea of being forced to eat field rations for more than a day or two at best.

"Keep talking Joker, I'm sure the Skipper can get you cleaning out the toilets for a month." Ashley's smirk disappeared though as she looked to Shepard a moment later. "He's right though. We aren't exactly invisible out here. Our stealth system doesn't cover visual sight. Until we can find a better place to park this old bird, we're sitting ducks."

"And that's assuming she'll ever fly again." Shepard replied, hating the very thought of abandoning the _Normandy_, let alone EDI, but the lives of her crew came first.

"Repairs have already been made to give us minimal flight capability, but I would suggest sending a team over to the city and trying to negotiate some kind of agreement. If we are stranded here, having allies will be in our best interest. If the city is as advanced as it appears, perhaps there are dry docks that can be used to fully restore functionality to the _Normandy_?" EDI responded, and no one could find a hole in her logic except for the fact they had no clue if their new neighbors were hostile or not.

_Damn. She's got a point. _"Alright, but just to be on the safe side, I think an all human crew on the shuttle would be the best bet. Ashley, Miranda, and I will go. Garrus will be in charge until we get back." _He's going to just love that._ It wasn't Garrus's lack of interest in leading anyone that worried her however, it was the fact Ashley and Miranda would most likely be at each other's throats if she didn't keep an eye on them.

"Team Estrogen Kickass? I like it." As predictable as ever, Joker had a ready comment. Liara put her fingers to her forehead and shook her head while Ashley's hand wandered to her sidearm in a less than veiled threat to his continued health and wellbeing. "If they're smart, they will be absolutely terrified of you."

"Better." Ashley muttered, as she followed Shepard out of the cockpit. When they reached the elevator to head down to the armory, only then did she voice her protest, as Shepard had known she would. "You sure you want to leave Garrus in charge? I got nothing against him Shepard, but he's voiced his protests before in leading people."

"It'll do him some good, getting back in command. I know he's a good leader when it counts, and right now I'm just hoping this doesn't end up blowing up in our faces." There were far too many unknowns for her liking. For starters, how they had wound up in the water to begin with. The only thing that made sense to Shepard was that the relay they had hit had malfunctioned. Considering the fact that the relays had also been damaged during the Crucible's firing, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility.

"I hear that Commander. Should we arm up, just in case?" The disapproving look on Ashley's face wasn't easy to miss upon Shepard's next words.

"Sidearms only. I'd rather we came off as friendly than ready for war, as usual." _Glad I decided to pull out my dress blues today instead of my Terminus Armor._ When the Chief's frown didn't disappear in the slightest, Shepard had to roll her eyes and smirk at her gunnery's paranoia. It almost rivaled her own. "On second thought, better pull out a couple of shield belts too Ash."

The smirk on the woman's face was back in full force. "Aye aye ma'am." Shepard didn't miss the almost hostile look Williams gave to the woman who had just barged in the moment the elevator doors opened. _Can't really say I blame her, but still..._

"Shepard, I took the liberty of organizing the repair crews, they've already started working on the more damaged systems. I am also glad to report that Dr. Chakwas was more than capable of dealing with the minor injuries to a few crewmembers and passengers. So I take it the rumors were true? How could we have ended up on the bottom of a bloody ocean?" Miranda Lawson was highly organized, driven, and had proven herself around more than a few battlefields in her day. Despite her former Cerberus ties, she was one of the best people to have when it came to running a ship, let alone a small group. The fact her contacts had helped in the war effort against the Reapers, even while Miranda was forced into hiding from almost everyone that had once been a friend, had been invaluable.

"I appreciate the initiative Miranda, and as for how we wound up here, that I have a theory on. I'll need a little more time to suss out the details, but when we get this hopefully diplomatic meeting over with, we'll have some answers." Shepard replied, stepping aside to allow her into the elevator despite the fact Ashley didn't look comfortable with the gesture. "How's your sister doing?"

A hint of gratitude appeared in the woman's usually cold and distant eyes. "Well, thankfully. Chakwas says she only received a mild concussion from knocking her head against a bulkhead when we arrived here. Wherever here is anyway."

"We might have a problem." Liara said as she soon joined the growing number of people on the lift. Only then did the doors close before the elevator started its slow descent to the hangar deck. "Glyph and my monitoring equipment have been trying to detect any comm buoys, extranet connections, anything that resembles modern communications or networks. We came up with nothing. And that's not the only thing to be worried about." The holographic display of the local star cluster Liara pulled up on her omni-tool only got a couple of eyebrow raises from those around her. Expecting puzzled looks, Liara continued. "You can see why I brought this to your attention first Shepard. I thought this information might...alarm some of the passengers and crew. While it has similarities to several systems back home, the fact that it matches none of them is disturbing. We all know that the relay network only covered a very small part of the Milky Way, but deep space probes have been sent to every corner of our galaxy, and from what I can tell, none of my records indicate we are in the same one. We somehow wound up in another galaxy entirely."

_Why does this crap always have to happen to us? As if the Reapers weren't bad enough. _"Well, look on the bright side. We're the first members of the Alliance, the Hierarchy, and the asari governments to set foot in a new galaxy." _How the hell am I going to get everyone out of this mess?_ Her ship was barely operational at the moment, but even if it hadn't been damaged, where would they go? They had no point of reference, no way to know where they were, and even if they did know the way back, they didn't have the resources to span the vast empty ocean of space between galaxies.

As the elevator door opened, an impatient and concerned Garrus was waiting for them. "Commander. I just got the message. You want me to take command while you leap into the fire, again? Can I protest?"

Alex just raised an eyebrow as she started limping past the agitated turian. "You can, but it won't do any good. It's still noted though."

Garrus wasn't surprised, given her nature, and only shook his mandibled head in annoyance at her. "I won't waste our time trying to talk sense into you, I know you better than that. But we have a slight problem with launching the shuttle at the moment." Shepard wanted to facepalm, but kept a confident look on her face. _Why am I not surprised? _"The main hangar bay door barrier emitters were never intended to hold back all that water. Until we get the ship out of the ocean, those doors aren't opening."

"Alright. Plan B it is. Since EDI hasn't found a large enough land mass within a reasonable distance, given our current condition, we'll have to risk exposing the ship and landing in the city. It's more than I thought we'd be doing so quickly, but I'd rather not wait for us to sink. I doubt we could get off the bottom again." Hitting the button to go back up to the CIC, Shepard sighed heavily and leaned against the back wall, her arms crossed under her chest. Today was going to be a long day.

**The Ancient City of Atlantis.**

**Forty-five minutes later.**

For the expedition team, knowing that they were taking a one way trip through the stargate was enough to make most people nervous. Then, they thought they would would most likely be crushed to death by the ocean above them. The ancient city they found themselves in had had a failing energy shield which had held back millions of tons of ocean water. Until their arrival that was. But, fortunately for the brave group, the city's automated systems had saved them by surfacing the enormous construct they now found themselves in. Needless to say, everyone was breathing in great relief that they were still there to breathe at all with the sun beating down from an almost cloudless sky.

Then an unknown ship started approaching the city, and once again, all hell broke loose. "Get everyone down there Major Sheppard, I want to know if these new arrivals are friendlies or not. We'll finish our talk later." The 'talk' was in regards to saving those that had been captured, but Doctor Elizabeth Weir saw an immediate concern to their safety as the frigate sized warship descended onto an empty landing pad on the west side of the city.

"One way or another, we'll give them a hell of a welcome." Major John Sheppard curtly nodded to the woman and hit his radio mic. "This is Major Sheppard, all security teams immediately form up and head to the west side landing pads. We have unexpected company. Intentions unknown." It wasn't what he had been expecting to do his first day on the job, but he was determined to do his best for the people under his protection. That included half the Athosian population that had survived the attack he had been able to bring back, not to mention everyone that had originally come to Atlantis, himself included. That was a tall order to fill, but he didn't concentrate on that as he ran to join up with his men.

It was a hell of a long run, but if he was winded, John didn't show it as he aimed down the sights of his P90 even as the ship's main hangar doors lowered. What he saw was not what he had expected in the least, even after getting attacked by unknown hostiles not an hour ago. "I'm having a _really_ bad day, so if you don't mind dropping your weapons, we'll try to do this with minimal hostilities." _What in the Hell happened to her face? And why are there faint glowing blue lines underneath the scars?_

Once, Major Sheppard had no doubt that the woman in front of him had been an eye catcher. Even underneath the scarring from who knew how many battles, the woman in front of him was still attractive, if you were into the strong Amazonian type anyway. Her light brown eyes seemed to hold an ocean of pain, and confidence at the same time. A strong jaw, round cheeks, and strawberry blonde hair tied into a short ponytail completed the six foot one tall soldier in front of the Major. There was no mistaking the fact she was a soldier. Even slightly stooped over with a cane, she projected the calm authority only veterans of field combat could pull off. _Why do I get the feeling she could kick my ass with one hand behind her back?_

Shepard only raised an eyebrow as she scanned the immediate area. Close to two dozen men and women were lined up to meet her and her crew. The fact they were using guns that had been outdated almost a century ago wasn't lost on her. _This could be a serious problem._ In the early tests of kinetic barrier defense systems, it had been proven that the kinetic barriers didn't consider old style firearm bullets a fast enough projectile to stop, and thus, the barriers didn't kick in to deflect them. Later fine tuning had fixed that problem, but the barriers still went down, albeit at a slower rate than if they had been hit by mass accelerated 'bullets'. The advanced armor that they had on hand could do the job of harmlessly deflecting most of their small arms fire, but Shepard hadn't thought she'd be facing a small army using old tech when she had been making her plans. "I suggest we do as he says, no point in agitating them further. You both can head back. If they were going to start shooting, they would have done it by now."

Miranda and Ashley looked to Shepard as if she had grown a second head, but she chose to ignore the looks as she pulled her pistol off of her belt and let it drop to the deck. She couldn't bend down without help, not with the cane she had under her right arm supporting her anyway. "Little help? I seem to have forgotten my wheelchair back in the CIC."

"Glad to see humor isn't a foreign language to you folks." Ashley and Miranda reluctantly followed their commander's orders, and only when they had dropped their guns and re entered the hangar did Major Sheppard order his men to lower their weapons. "I'm guessing you're the Captain of this boat?" John managed to give the woman his best charming grin as he stepped forward to assist her off the loading ramp. Shepard merely brushed his hand away, smirking as she hobbled along quite well without him. "And now I'm getting the impression you're not as messed up as you look."

"Thanks, that's a nice way to say I don't look like I've been through the meat grinder. Commander Alexandra Shepard, of the Systems Alliance navy." She had expected a few blank looks when she said that, and wasn't at all surprised when everyone in front of her gave her the expected confused expressions. "And I see that you're Major Sheppard...great name. I'd say U.S. military if the patch on your arm is anything to go by." The old American flag was kind of hard to miss. On top of being a technical genius during her academy days, Shepard had been a history buff.

"You've got a sharp eye for details Commander. You're right, and let me be the first to say it's a pleasure to meet you. Since you didn't exactly try and sneak up on us, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you aren't planning on invading anytime soon." John seriously hoped they didn't plan to cause trouble. Just a short look inside the cargo bay made him nervous with everything they had out on display.

"You'd be right." _This guy seems trustworthy...I hate being on the weaker side though. _"I'm going to no doubt shock you Major, by being completely honest. Long story short, my crew and I find ourselves stranded and I'm hoping that we might be able to repair my ship using the facilities here."

After the morning's events that had precipitated them dragging most of a village's population to Atlantis, John was indeed surprised by Alex's response. "Um...well as long as we're being honest here. We just got here ourselves. Wouldn't know how to use any of the tech even if we trusted you enough."

_Explorers was right on the money Liara. This puts a damper on our hopes though._ If what this Major said was true, then their time in the city was going to be seriously protracted. Even if there wasn't a trust issue to worry about, the fact that these people had only arrived themselves meant that they'd have to take the time to familiarize themselves with the technology around them. That could potentially take months. "I see."

"I'm sure you'd understand if I asked to inspect your ship. I can't take chances with my people's lives if you're hiding any nasty surprises. Then we can _possibly_ talk about letting you stay docked.

Shepard understood the Major's concern all too well. "I don't see that being a problem Major Sheppard. If our roles were reversed, I'd be doing the same. I'll inform my crew to expect visitors. The only thing I feel I need to warn you about is that some of my crew are non human. Wouldn't want you to get a nasty little surprise yourself." Shepard grinned at the odd look on the man's face before gesturing towards the open cargo bay.

"Thanks for the heads up Shepard. Ford, radio Weir, tell her that so far our new guests are friendly and we're about to inspect their ship." The man at Sheppard's right immediately went for the radio on his chest as John turned back to Alexandria, seeing an orange glowing device on her right arm appear that he hadn't seen a moment ago.

"This is Commander Shepard, EDI, allow the inspection team full access to the ship. As for the rest of you, carry on about your assigned duties but don't impede the team coming aboard as they sweep the ship. I think one squad would be fair enough?"

John nodded as he waved Lt. Ford over along with Sgt. Bates and Sgt. Stackhouse, and followed Commander Shepard onboard the super-frigate. "I just want to go on record sir that I think this is a bad idea, at least not without securing these...people first." Bates said after they had ascended the ramp and soon stood in the cargo bay itself.

"Noted, but let's not get too hasty Bates. They could have decided to rain down hell on us but they didn't. I say that's enough to give them a chance." John was quick to respond, not about to anger the woman in front of him without a damn good reason. Besides, Weir would have their heads if they started detaining people without due cause.

"Commander. That was a quicker trip than I expected. Should we get ready to repel boarders?" Garrus Vakarian, despite the fact he wasn't happy about the day's events, was almost giddy by the fact that Shepard had been turned around so quickly. The fact he was giving her grief wasn't lost on Alexandra as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You'll have to forgive Garrus. He's got a dry sense of humor." Shepard just nudged the overly protective turian to the side as he eyed the four men, as if looking for the easiest way to disable them.

"Here...I believe these belong to you." Sheppard hesitantly handed over the odd looking compact pistols his team had collected off the deck. Only when Shepard had taken hers in hand did John realize that the compact form made them easier to transport as the gun unfolded itself when she touched the safety switch, flicking it back before holstering it on her hip. "That is a neat trick. Can I get one of those?"

Alexandra's brown eyes were alight with humor as she shook her head at the man. "Sorry Sheppard, but trust works both ways last time I checked." She started leading them towards the elevator as she pointed out things along their path. "For starters, all Alliance vessels are required to have at least one shuttle onboard. Given the size of the Normandy though, we're able to keep two plus a couple of ground vehicles." John noticed the particularly loving pat she gave to a six wheeled combat tank that was labeled as an M35 Mako if the black and red stenciled lettering on the side was accurate. The smaller vehicle in front was designated as a Hammerhead, and given its sleeker design and the fact in place of wheels, it had what looked like jet fans pointing to the ground, the name fit.

"Don't touch that." Ford quickly backed off admiring the futuristic vehicles as seven feet of blue armor stepped in his way.

Shepard gave an irritated sigh and limped over to the towering alien. "Garrus...play nice. That's an order." The young officer didn't know what was more frightening, Garrus himself, or the way this woman could instantly make him look like a whipped puppy.

"Damn kid could have thrown off my calibrations, he starts nosing around the Mako." Still, Garrus backed off and didn't say another word about it.

"Chill Blue. Kid didn't mean any harm, and these guys seem decent enough. Cut 'em some slack why don't ya?" One of the biggest men John had ever seen said from a nearby weight table. James Vega was hard to miss in any crowd given the fact the man was muscle bound from head to foot. Still, he, like most of Shepard's crew so far, didn't seem hostile. If anything, he seemed excited by the fact they had visitors.

"Pardon me for asking ma'am, but what _is _Garrus?" Ford asked as he caught up with the group as they started to board the elevator.

An annoyed voice reached them just as the door started to close. "_I'm _a turian. We have excellent hearing by the way."

"Now you've gone and offended the nice turian Ford. Still Commander, I see you weren't kidding with that helpful little warning." It was only a day ago that John had learned that there were little grey men running around, on top of the Ancients, the stargates, people with snake things in their bellies, and everything else that the SGC had been doing up in Cheyenne Mountain. How he wasn't having a mental breakdown by now was beyond him.

"Rule number two. Try not to stare at Jack. She's...volatile, and that's on a good day. Good thing for you though, she's really mellowed since becoming a teacher." Luckily for Shepard, that potentially ticking time bomb wasn't on the Engineering deck as they disembarked and found Tali, a patched up Kenneth, a still very upset Gabby, and Adams doing their best to repair what they could with what they had. "How are things coming down here Tali?"

"Hi Shepard, these the guests you mentioned? All basic systems are at least operational now. Though I wouldn't push the engines if we don't have to. The shield emitters are recharging and the drive core is thankfully undamaged." Holding out a three fingered hand to John, Sheppard smiled and shook the offered, if strange, appendage. "My name is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, it's an honor to meet you and your team."

"Likewise...Ms. Zorro. Name's John Sheppard, good to meet you. These three are Ford, Stackhouse, and Bates." John winced when a slight giggle came from the helmeted girl. _Nice going John. Musta slaughtered her name or something._

"You can just call me Tali, Major Sheppard." She found it rather cute more than anything that this human had trouble with her name. She did find it strange that the man's last name was so similar to Alex's, but Tali didn't comment on that.

The curious looks on Ford, Stackhouse, and even Bates's faces when they looked at Tali was more than enough to prompt Alex into speaking again. "Before you ask, she's a quarian. The suit...requires some explanation which I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you about later."

"It's always nice to meet open minded people." Before John could ask exactly what the odd, yet welcoming, girl had meant by that, Shepard already had them moving again. After a quick look at two small cargo bays, the crew deck was next up on their list of stops, but John had noticed something sticking out of the wall of the elevator. Upon pointing at it, Alex smirked as she motioned for him to get closer.

When EDI's holographic projection came to life, it took every bit of John's training not to jump back in surprise as a pale blue ball started speaking to him. "Hello Major Sheppard. I am EDI, the ship's onboard artificial intelligence."

John leaned over as he tried to quietly whisper into Shepard's ear. "And I thought aliens were the most outrageous thing I'd see today. Haven't you people ever seen 2001...or the Terminator movies?"

"I do enjoy the sight of humans on their knees Major." When all that she got in response was silence, save for the suppressed snicker from Alexandra, EDI was quick to reply. "That was a joke Major Sheppard." Very forced laughs filled the small compartment as John's eyes widened. _Great. I travel trillions of miles to get whacked by a sarcastic machine._

"She's still learning to be as human like as she can be, so her sense of humor is a bit...off still. I can assure you Major, that like the rest of my crew, EDI has proven herself countless times and I'd trust her with my life." Alex didn't mention the fact that EDI had a physical body that had tried to kill them before the AI had seized control of the android in question. That would be one complicated story too many.

"Right." Ford stumbled as a young girl bumped into him the moment he set foot outside the elevator. "Oops, sorry, wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh ah, it was my fault. Thanks for letting us land and all-" John gave Ford a glare when the young officer stared at the girl just a second too long.

"Rodriquez! Stop giving the guy your puppy dog look and get your ass back with your _bunk _buddy." John immediately knew they had found 'Jack' the moment he laid eyes on the heavily tattooed woman. "What the hell you lookin' at prick? I catch you, or any of your grunts, looking in Rodriguez's direction again, some Krogan is going to be very happy."

"Just admiring the view ma'am, getting to know your boss's people. Nice first impression by the way Jack." Sheppard had no idea what a Krogan was, but he got the jist of the woman's less than subtle threat. _Note to self, do not screw with her, ever._

If Jack was offended by John's response, she didn't show it. Instead she looked to Alex and Shepard had a feeling she knew what was coming out of her mouth next. "Just keep that pussy away from my kids Shepard, and I won't have to smear his pretty face all over the walls."

"Easy Jack, no one's dying today if I can help it. And I doubt you have anything to worry about. Moving on." Once again, John and his team were surprised that Shepard was able make the volatile woman back off, just as easily as she had made the turian step back not so long ago.

_Just who is this woman and how does she command such respect that even this time bomb cools off? _"Why don't we split up into two's? Ford, Stackhouse cover this deck. Bates, you're with me. Lead on _Shepard_."

If Alex seemed bothered by the extra emphasis on her name, she didn't show it as she turned back to the elevators yet again. "I think your men will be fine on their own down here. I'll show to you the CIC deck next."

While Shepard led John and Bates onto the lift again, Stackhouse and Ford found their way to what was labeled Starboard Observation. There they found a blue skinned alien in the middle of the floor with her legs folded under her in a meditative position. Without looking or standing up, the asari acknowledged their presence, all the while a blue and white orb of energy continually swirled between her open hands. "Greetings. I am Samara, an asari Justicar. You must be part of the inspection team we were told to expect. You'll have to forgive me if I do not stand up, as I am in the middle of my morning meditations."

"We...we won't be long ma'am." Ford managed to say, looking to Stackhouse for answers but all he got was a shrug in response. It didn't help they had no idea what they were supposed to be looking for exactly, but they still had orders to sweep the deck. "Would it bother you too much if we had a look around ma'am?"

"Not at all." A flicker of a smile appeared on Samara's face and Aiden relaxed, although her serene tone of voice sent warning bells off in the man's head. Something about her was inexplicably dangerous, but on the other hand, they were dealing with almost half a dozen alien species on a single ship. They knew nothing about any of them, so it was understandable that they were on edge.

"Ah...this room seems clear. I think we should move on LT." Stackhouse was obviously getting the same vibe from the incredibly calm woman as they tried to casually back out of the room. In their bid to escape, Ford accidentally stumbled over a small table that held a single picture on its surface. Catching the picture frame before it could hit the floor, Aiden looked and saw what could only be Samara, surrounded by three younger versions of herself.

"I would appreciate it if you did not break that. It is...the only link to my past that I have allowed myself." Turning around, both Ford and Stackhouse swallowed nervously as they saw that Samara had stood up from her meditative position on the floor and was staring right at them. Ford quickly placed the photo exactly where it had been on the table before making a hasty exit. Samara allowed herself just the hint of a smile before she returned to her meditation. "Today has proven most...interesting." It was one of the few times she ever spoke her thoughts aloud, but considering the events of the day, it seemed appropriate. If anyone had been present to hear her, they might have wondered if she approved or not of what had happened so far.

The Sgt. barely contained a shudder as the two men rapidly found another place to be. "Sir...did you see the look in her eyes? That...blue person...is a cold blooded killer if I ever saw one."

"Person? You didn't see her front side much did ya Stackhouse? Still, you're right about the eyes, but cold blooded or not, I'm glad she seems to be on this Commander's side. I'd hate to see what she could do if she were provoked." The ball of energy between her hands had been interesting, to say the least, but Aiden had been far more fascinated by the woman herself than anything. He could have swore he had sensed a deeply buried sorrow underneath that serene face of hers, but he could have been wrong.

"You would be too if you were forced to kill your own daughter because of what she had become." Both men spun around to see a hooded woman behind them that hadn't been there a second ago. "You're right about one thing though, don't upset her. You'll live longer. Have fun boys!" With a cheery little salute, she seemed to flicker and disappear.

"Stackhouse...please tell me you saw that. Otherwise, I might need a psych eval." He pinched himself just to be sure he wasn't dreaming, but after feeling a slight sting on his arm, Aiden shook his head and blinked a few times in disbelief. Today was just getting stranger by the second.

"I figure after all the crap we've gone through in one day, all of us are going to end up 'on the couch' sir." Stackhouse replied, having a hard time with it all as well.

"Oh you're not crazy! It's not like I'm a ghost or anything. Boo." Ford could feel the woman's breath next to his ear for a split second and then she was gone. The involuntary shiver that passed through him could have easily been mistaken for fear, but something about Kasumi made him smile despite her playful attitude, or maybe because she was so playful. Ford couldn't honestly say one way or the other.

It wasn't until he idly ran his hand down the sides of his pants did he realize his pistol was missing from its holster. When he realized he had been robbed, Aiden wasn't smiling anymore. "That little...I have to get my sidearm back or the Major is going to have my head."

"Kasumi does like her pranks." Stackhouse was the first to see the elderly woman exit what he could only guess was the ship's sick bay, an empty cup cradled between her hands. "Karin Chakwas, the chief medical officer onboard. I was just on my way to get a refill of my morning coffee. Would you care to join me?"

"We would appreciate that ma'am, but I need to-" Aiden was still mentally preparing himself for the dressing down he'd getting shortly, as the doctor pointed towards his holster.

"Check your holster again, I think you'll find she's returned it." Sure enough, Aiden found that his gun had been given back, but how Kasumi had gotten it back in its place without him noticing was beyond him. Still, he wasn't complaining as he watched Karin walk over to the galley. "Ms. Goto is a good friend, but she does have a rather severe case of sticky fingers. Commander Shepard will be told of this, you can be sure of that."

"Party pooper." Kasumi said from behind Stackhouse, making the soldier jump as he spun around and saw nothing there except for a flicker of blue light where the thief had just been. Karin merely shook her head but smiled warmly despite the thief's antics.

"I noticed that your boss is an impressive woman. Can you tell us anything about her Doctor Chakwas?" Stackhouse asked as he leaned against the counter where Gardner usually resided, and where Karin was busy making herself a fresh batch of coffee.

"Without delving into anything too personal, I can tell you that Alexandra Shepard, bar none, is the best commanding officer I have had the pleasure of serving under. She is without a doubt the best friend one could have, or their worst enemy. She is a very good judge of character and inspirational when it matters, qualities that have served her well in the events that have lead us here." The way she said it didn't come off as blind hero worship. If anything, Karin sounded as if she were discussing the weather outside, but neither SGC soldier had any doubt that what she said was true.

"Paging Doctor Kissass. Hey! Idiots, you're supposed to be helping Gardner with the nonessential damage, not screwing around!" Karin chose to ignore the biotic's insult as she bid the two soldiers a fond if quick goodbye. Meanwhile, Jack was busy yelling at one alien that looked more like a strange lizard and her two students at the other end of the crew deck.

In an odd dual toned voice, similar to the towering alien they had met earlier, the young looking man started to protest. "I don't recall being one of your students Jack, and I certainly am not going to take orders from-" The bright blue glow that surrounded the tattooed woman silenced him immediately.

"Start fixing that broken control panel, or I'll make you clean the latrines with your tongue Krios." Kolyat Krios grumbled but did as Jack commanded. Ford and Stackhouse only watched in shocked awe and silence as a similar blue glow appeared around the young drell's hand and the metal covering near him flew off with a loud clang. Only then did Kolyat start trying to fix the control panel once he had a clear line of sight into its inner workings.

_Note to self; do not piss these people off._ "Sarge, I don't know whether to be excited by how cool this tech looks, or completely terrified." Both men just took in the strange scene before them for a moment.

Stackhouse had to agree with Ford's assessment. "I hear that Lt. Good thing for us they didn't just come in guns blazing. Might have been a challenge just getting this ship secured."

After checking the mess hall/galley, the two had just finished taking look around the crew's rather comfy accommodations. "Decent racks, plenty of personal storage space, a poker table _and _a bar? I might be starting to get jealous of these people sir." They had only been allowed one personal item when they had originally packed for the trip, yet it seemed here that while space was limited, the frigate was more like a home to these people as the two SGC soldiers found dozens of personal items, normally no bigger than a few books or pictures.

"Huh. Gunnery. Now _that _sounds interesting." Ford tried not to look like a grinning idiot as they went to open the door.

Ashley was there to greet the two men as soon as the doors to the main battery opened up. "Vakarian would be pissed if you were to mess with any of the multitude of calibrations he's made to the _Normandy's _weapons systems. I'd be pissed too, but I'm more likely to break a hand than shoot you."

Stackhouse wisely stepped back and pulled Aiden away by the back of his vest as he did. "Moving on, sir."

There was only one more door on the crew deck they hadn't opened yet. Unknown to them, it led to Liara's private quarters. Upon trying the door mechanism like they had thus far, the green holographic image in front of them blinked twice before turning red. "Oh Goddess, I'm sorry. This door has not been the same since the ship was repaired last time. Let me run a bypass." After a few seconds of standing by the door, Stackhouse and Ford were able to enter Liara's domain when the lock disengaged and the door opened on its own.

_Oh great, not another...huh, she's actually kinda cute. It probably helps that she doesn't look like she could kill me at a moment's notice. _"Um...hello." Despite Ford's wandering thoughts, the first thing he noticed were the series of computer screens on the wall in front of the asari's desk. Then there was the blue glowing orb that was stationed nearby.

Ford found his hand moving towards his thankfully still full holster, as the orb quickly approached the two wary men. "Greetings. Would you like to make an appointment with the Shadow-"

"Glyph! You'll have to forgive my VI assistant. Whatever happened to bring us here has made a mess of his circuitry. It keeps on referring to me by its former master's name. I guess he had a thing for the dramatic." Stackhouse got the impression that the woman in front of them wasn't being completely honest with them, but he merely nodded.

"Sorry to bother you miss. Everything looks good in here. I think we can..." As he was turning to leave, Ford's foot slipped on a wire leading out of Glyph's docking station and he caught himself on the desk. When his fingers hit the holographic keyboard however, both men were surprised to see a live video feed of several sections of Atlantis staring back at them on all of Liara's computer screens.

Liara frowned darkly as the door behind the soldiers sealed shut. "Shepard, we have a problem." Liara, despite the discovery of her questionable activities, remained calm as she pulled her gun and aimed it at the closer of the two soldiers in front of her. Stackhouse and Aiden had raised their own weapons a second too late. The kind smile on the asari's face had disappeared. "I do apologize for what you've discovered here, but I cannot allow you to simply leave."

_End notes: Vergil1989; Is it just me or does it look like we left things on a bit of a cliffhanger?_

_Archer83; I was expecting Sylvester Stallone to show up since that was such a blatant cliffhanger buddy. Let that be a warning to you dear readers, never trust a cute asari who looks harmless. Unless you think you might get lucky, then by all means go ahead._

_Vergil1989; And here goes the Kirkism and we're not even an hour out of the 'gate'. P In all seriousness, we already have most of a second chapter done and ready to send through to Pegasus, but we might end up updating something else first before adding more to this. We kind of got carried away lol._

_Archer83; Well, I hope you enjoyed our continued madness. We just can't stop the plot bunnies! They're everywhere!_

_Vergil1989; We need a better shield over the gate room it seems lol. Joking aside, review, PM, favorite, follow, and provide feedback as you guys and gals like. In the meantime, bon voyage!_


	2. Hostile Negotiations

_Opening Notes; Vergil1989; Someone raised a valid point in the reviews, but I think there was some slight confusion which was partly our fault for not clarifying it I guess. Anyway, Liara never hacked the city itself. She went right for the SGC equipment signals. The radios are far easier to handle than anything the Ancients cooked up and thus far easier to hack and listen in on. Besides, the expedition did just get there and haven't had time to access anything of consequence save for the jumper bay and the control tower really._

_In regards to the mass effect cloaking technology, the SG 1 team has seen similar technology, but this isn't the SG 1. This is Atlantis, lead by a completely different team and an entirely different group of people. Files can only go so far, and besides, the Normandy crew is as different from the Ancients as the Ancients are from the Goa'uld. More so, if you think about it. D_

_Archer83; Keep those interesting observations coming in your reviews! It never hurts to have people help you keep a story believable as possible._

_Vergil1989; The tech might be different, but there are many similarities to consider as well, and we appreciate the feedback regardless if it's negative or not. Trying to find a balance so that one isn't overpowered will make things interesting in future chapters. At any rate, keep the reviews, faves, follows, etc coming and we hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds. D_

'_Data burst transmission sent. Target; Earth.' Lol I couldn't resist._

**Chapter 2: **Hostile Negotiations.

The tension in the air was thick enough to dull the edge of his combat knife that Stackhouse kept in his boot. "Is that a threat ma'am? Because you're two against one from where I'm standing." Stackhouse's finger inched towards the trigger on his P90, but he didn't move to aim at the woman, yet.

Neither noticed that Liara's right hand, which was behind her back, had started to glow a darker shade of blue as she gathered energy to defend herself. _By the Goddess...Shepard is going to kill me for this._ "Glyph, activate a comm link with Shepard."

"Yes Doctor T'Soni." _Of course he gets my name right this time._

One deck up, Alex had just introduced Sheppard and Bates to the 'Best damn pilot in the Alliance', when her omni-tool suddenly activated. "What's up Liara? Nothing serious I hope?" As much as she wanted to take the call in private, or at least away from Bates and Sheppard, Alex couldn't get away without raising suspicion. "I'm kind of tied up in this inspection, so if it's...problematic, this might not be the best time to have it come up."

"You could say as much Commander. Major Sheppard's men discovered that I had been monitoring the city without their knowledge." Alex didn't have to look at John's face to see he was frowning while Bates was most likely scowling at her. "It was unfortunately just dumb luck that they saw what I was up to."

"Sir! We're being held at gun-" Shepard winced at the obviously unnerved man's shout. Ford it seemed was smarter than she would have originally given him credit for. As if things weren't complicated enough though, Liara had overreacted. _I should have figured as much, given her less than legal activities back home. At least with her as the new Shadow Broker, I knew the resources attached wouldn't be used for ill gains, but I should have realized that she'd do something like this._

Shepard couldn't blame Liara for being safe rather than sorry by pulling her gun on the two men in her office, but she was kicking herself for not warning John ahead of time that something like this might have happened. On the other hand, that would have required a lot of backstory that Shepard hadn't felt like going into at that moment. She needed to regain control, and fast. "Before anyone does something stupid and people get hurt, I just ask that you listen to me."

"I'm listening. But you better talk fast Commander. I thought we were getting along so well too." John replied, already considering getting his gun up and aimed at the woman's face before she or her friends could try anything else.

Bates was already aiming his gun at Joker and the android, although he doubted he'd be able to stop the machine before she tore them apart if it came to a fight. The fact that 'EDI" was glaring daggers at him wasn't lost on Bates. _I didn't come a million light years to die here because of my superior officer's stupidity. This is why we should have made everyone leave the ship first after stripping them of all of their gear._

If Alex saw the angry scowl on EDI's face and where it was directed, she didn't comment on it. _The sooner I get this situation under control, the better. _"Fair enough. Liara, lower your weapon." Calm and collected as ever, Alex didn't outwardly appear to be fazed by where things had gone.

"Alright Commander, if you think that's the right decision." An image of the two men slowly backing out of the room with weapons raised appeared on the glowing holographic device. "Please tell the Major that his men are completely unharmed and free to go."

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief when John lowered his weapon once he had confirmation that his men were alive and well. "Thanks Liara, and have I ever let you down before? Actually, don't answer that." An amused chuckle was heard from Alex's omni-tool before the connection was severed.

John quickly tapped his radio mic. "Sheppard to Ford, you two in one piece?" A video could be doctored and John wasn't about to rest too easily until he had more to go on than these people's word, which at the moment wasn't worth a whole lot after that nearly avoided bloodbath.

"We're fine sir, just a little shaken up. We're coming up to you now, everything cool on your end?" Ford was quick to respond, and despite the fact he sounded casual, Alex had to wonder if there was a hidden code word in that sentence. If that was the case, she had to give this guy credit for coming up with something so simple yet clever.

"I still say _sir _we should try to secure these people and search their ship by force, especially after this." Bates was not nearly as calm as John and Alex appeared as he brought his weapon up to cover them.

"Stand down Bates, we are not about to be the bad guys here." The glare John threw over his shoulder made the sergeant take a step back, grumbling silently in the back of his throat. "We're good Ford. Considering just how pissed our host looks right now, I'm starting to think this was all one big misunderstanding." John glared at the seasoned officer in front of him. "Was it?"

"If Commander Shepard had wanted to kill you, I could have done it alone Major Sheppard. I have complete control of the entire ship. In essence, I AM the ship." EDI said from her station by Joker's side, making the pilot grin even as an involuntary shiver went down his spine. "And for the record, the Hal 9000 unit was not at fault in the story you mentioned earlier. It was human error to force an AI to lie to its crew."

"I get the picture robo lady." John shot off before Shepard defused the growing tension between them.

"Easy EDI. We're trying to be friends here, but yes Major, Liara acted without my prior approval and for that I apologize. Even so, I DID ask her to monitor the city. Just as you wanted to learn about us, I wanted learn about you. Where we come from, Liara T'Soni is the head of the largest information network that has ever existed, and a certain level of anonymity is required for her protection. She's been listening in on all of your radio chatter since the city breached the surface. Knowing is half the battle."

Bates had every reason to worry, but Shepard believed he was seriously overreacting as the man rambled off moments later. "And how can we trust anything she's said sir? She already admitted to spying on us. If their technology is half as advanced as it looks, she could have done any number of things by now."

"I'm pretty sure between the Terminatrix over there and all the high end hardware laying around, the good Commander here could have killed us whenever she wanted. Right?" Alex nodded as she took some of the weight off of her still healing body by leaning against Joker's chair, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to appear as casual as possible. Inwardly though, Bates's continued attitude was getting under her skin.

"Watch out for the ones that glow blue sir." Ford said as he and Stackhouse ran up from behind them. "I'm pretty sure it's some type of Force like powers."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Alex had to bite the inside of her cheek at the obvious Star Wars reference. "Last time I checked, my eyes weren't yellow and I can't shoot lightning out of my fingertips. What you saw was what we call biotics, powered by an energy source called dark energy. As to how we're able to manipulate it, that's the complicated part."

"Yeah, we can have a heart to heart talk later, I'm more interested in getting my men off this ship at the moment. Despite the misunderstanding Shepard, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're in a bind as much as we are."

"If you mean the fact that you and your entire city's population went through what you call a stargate, knowing it was a one way trip, then yeah, I'd have to agree. So you're actually ahead of us in one respect. You know _how _you got to this galaxy, where as we have no idea how we got here exactly. We aren't even supposed to be here, and until we can find our way back home, we have nowhere else to go."

_At least she confirmed she'd been monitoring our frequencies. _"Huh. So after you just let us waltz out of here...what next?" John was intrigued, and while Bates would most likely protest, Ford and Stackhouse would follow their leader's orders with minimal resistance.

"Let me meet with your commanding officer or your equivalent thereof. I'll be happy to go alone, and as a sign of good faith..." She reached behind her ear and John was surprised to see some type of implant in her hand. "You can have my biotic amp as well as my sidearm if it makes you feel better. Without that amp, I can't manipulate the dark energy needed to 'use the Force.', as your friend there suggested." What she failed to mention was that if she concentrated hard enough, she was able to use a small percentage of her natural ability without the use of an amp. She also failed to mention the fact that her omni-tool was loaded with dozens of hacking programs and other surprises that were far less pleasant.

"As if we'd trust-" Stackhouse and Ford both gave Bates a nudge in the ribs at the same time to shut him up. The sooner they got off of the _Normandy_, the better.

Shepard's sincere tone was enough for John however, as his face broke out into one of its customary grins. "Alright. You can stay in communication with your ship using that glowy-arm-thing. The last thing we need right now is your crew thinking we kidnapped you." John was mildly relieved that they wouldn't have to get past the unstable tattoo girl again to get off the ship. _But the jolly blue giant might be a problem._

"Don't worry Shepard, we'll keep the light on for you. Just say the word and EDI will be happy to blow open a new door for you." Joker grinned even as Alex knocked the hat off of his head. Sometimes, the pilot's mouth got way ahead of his brain.

With the Commander leading the way back to the elevator, the four men fell in behind her. John could clearly see just how much the crew around them liked the idea of entrusting their CO to his care by the dozen or so dirty looks he was getting. Less than a minute later, as expected, he was getting the mother of all death glares from Shepard's towering blue armored XO. One look from Alex however and Garrus once again backed off. _I REALLY need to figure out how she does that._

Sheppard suddenly realized he was going to have to escort a partially disabled woman through an entire city to get back to Weir as quickly as possible. "Ah...this might take a little while. Weir this is Sheppard. We need someone to send a shuttle down to pick us up."

"Or we can take one of mine." Alex suggested as they passed through the hangar bay on the _Normandy_.

John took a closer look at the unique craft that Shepard motioned toward. The fact it had two gun emplacements underneath the cockpit didn't escape his notice, but he was willing to give a little trust. _Couldn't hurt to let her save face after that mexican standoff. That and it'd let me see what their shuttle can do. _"Nevermind doc, we're hitching a ride."

"I had the shuttle prepped ma'am, just say the word and point me in the right direction." Steve Cortez, the _Normandy's_ shuttle pilot/mechanic, said as he rolled out from under the ship in question.

"Thanks Cortez. Major Sheppard?" John looked to Alex and the shuttle pilot and back to Alex again before a grin broke out on his face.

John looked at the pilot and then gestured to Atlantis's most prominent feature. "We're setting up shop in the main central tower, think you can get us there?"

The pilot rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I've gotten in and out of warzones on dozens of planets while flying with the Commander. I _think_ I can handle landing on a big tower with no one shooting at me."

"Point taken." It was the only thing John could think to say as Alex did her best to keep a straight face around the two men. With a little help from Steve in getting into the shuttle, Shepard soon had herself strapped in with her male counterpart in the seat across from her.

Besides a few seconds of idle banter, no meaningful conversation took place until Cortez had landed the shuttle where one of the 'puddle jumpers' had been parked. John was impressed by the man's skills but only nodded his head in approval. "Thanks for flying _Normandy Airways_, the return trip better be in an hour or less. If not, I'll be showing you how good a combat pilot I am."

"I don't doubt it _Han_." Alex again had to roll her eyes, this time at John's sarcastic response as she soon stood in the middle of the jumper bay, impressed by just how well preserved Atlantis seemed after ten thousand years in the bottom of the planet's ocean. Her look around the area was interrupted when John tapped her on her shoulder. "You can look around later ma'am."

"Right, sorry. Natural curiosity. It's not everyday I get to stand in a mythical city." _No I just get to dig around old Prothean ruins and try to build weapons of mass destruction. _Shepard took the man's offered arm without complaint as she hobbled along with her cane. Chakwas would have her head on a platter for overdoing it later, but even with her legs wanting to protest the action, Alex ignored the slowly growing pain in her abused limbs. She'd rest when she was dead...again.

Sheppard carefully, but quickly, led her to what looked to be the city's main control room, if she had to guess. She almost smirked when John winced in embarrassment at the large number of stairs leading up to a conference room. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She reassured the man, and even took the first step up herself before John could think to keep up with her.

Alex instantly pegged Weir as the woman walking towards her that gave off a calming charm. "Welcome to Atlantis. It feels odd just saying that since I honestly haven't been here much longer than you have, Commander Shepard. Dr. Elizabeth Weir, I'm the head of this expedition. But I'm sure _Major _Sheppard has already told you that."

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Weir, and yes, he might have mentioned that during the inspection." There was no need for lies as far as Alex was concerned. Besides, she had been on the receiving end of a few inspections, and despite his best efforts, Rear Admiral Mikhailovich had yet to get any of his complaints to stick. It helped that Shepard had defended her actions and her crew repeatedly with calm confidence and cold facts when it had become necessary.

"Inspection? I don't recall ordering one." Weir raised an eyebrow as John fidgeted slightly under her gaze.

"I figured it would be best to look over their ship, just to be safe." Somehow, John knew that he and Weir were going to be having a little chat about this as well.

"And I agreed to it the moment he brought it up, hoping to prove that we're friendly if nothing else. It is better to err on the side of caution than to take a chance when lives are involved." Alex was quick to add in, surprising John a little that she was rushing to his defense. Of course, she failed to mention that she was known to be slightly reckless and had been written up for it on several occasions before she had become a Spectre.

Taking a seat after Weir had done so on the other side of the table, Shepard couldn't suppress a groan of relief before she got comfortable. Elizabeth, to her credit, had not reacted to her strange appearance save for a slight widening of her eyes. "I see. I do find it curious that your arrival coincides with our own Commander Shepard, but so far you have been nothing but cooperative. That says to me that what Major Sheppard and his team has been able to convey of your story is most likely true." Alex smiled and folded her hands on the table, meeting Weir's gaze with that same calm confidence that Major Sheppard had picked up on earlier.

_I think I'm going to like this Doctor Weir._ Despite the almost piercing gaze Shepard threw Weir's way, the leader of the expedition only smiled, sensing Alex's subtle attempt to get a measure of her. "Believe me when I say that it is purely coincidental that we showed up at the same time Atlantis rose to the surface. Like I told..." Alex looked towards the Major with a mildly annoyed expression. "Can I just call you John? Less confusion that way. And you can feel free to call me Alexandra, Alex if you like."

"Um...yeah, sure ma'am." He didn't feel comfortable with addressing her so informally, but John shrugged it off for now and continued to listen to the conversation taking place until he needed to throw in his input again.

"Of course you had to pick _that_ phrase." _Why do they always insist on calling me 'ma'am' until I forcibly change their mind? _Shepard grinned at the confused officer before turning back to Weir. "If _John _hasn't fully informed you of the events on the _Normandy_, I'd just like to apologize for the...minor hiccup we had."

"If having someone pull a pistol on two members of the Major's team is a minor hiccup, I'd hate to see what you consider a full blown screw up." Despite Weir's less than kind response, she held up a hand to stop any protest before it could begin. "However, you handled the situation in stride and prevented any unnecessary bloodshed from occurring. Your actions so far have convinced me to give you limited access to the city, but I would require to get to know you and your crew better in the days to come."

Despite Weir's diplomatic nature, Alex had the feeling she was on thin ice with this woman. "To access whether or not we are allowed to remain docked and not, let's say, left out in the cold. I've been in a few meetings like this before." _I should give a stern lecture to the crew when I get back. Give this woman one more reason not to trust us, and I have no doubt she'll exile our collective asses from this city._

"I've noticed." Weir didn't get to say another word when someone barged into the conference room.

"Dr. Weir, I believe we have- _oh my God_. What _happened_ to your face?" Alex tried her best not to glare at the Canadian man that had just barged into a sensitive meeting and insulted her in the same breath. Then he leaned in and peered even closer at her. "It looks like you-"

"Took a high level energy beam to the face? I get that alot." _The sad part it's completely true. Thank you Harbinger._

Thankfully, John stepped in before the head scientist could bury himself further. "_Rodney._" Never before had one word been spoken in such an irritated and exasperated voice in Shepard's presence. "What do you need McKay?"

"You remember when you said you wanted a tactical advantage against the Wraith? Zelanka and I found one. The...puddle jumpers have a built in cloaking device and..." McKay glanced over at their current guest before lowering his voice. "Should I be talking about this with Admiral Scarface in the room?"

"A little late there wouldn't you say McKay? And would you stop insulting Commander Shepard already? I'm sorry, he grows on you...I think. If he ever bothers you again, shove a lemon in his face." John grinned at the confused and horrified looks he got from Alex and Rodney respectively.

"Haha, using the my deadly allergy to threaten me. Again. That's just low Sheppard. I'm sorry but am I the only one a little freaked out by the blue glowing scars all over her face?" It was probably a good thing that McKay didn't know that Alex had knocked out a certain reporter for lesser insults.

_What an arrogant ass. Maybe I'll see if Gardner has any citrus still intact in the mess. _ Weir noticed the way Alex's hands had tightened their hold on the edge of the table to the point that the woman's knuckles started to turn white. Only the fact that there was apparently a new enemy to deal with stopped Alex from doing anything rash against McKay and his stream of insults. "These Wraith, what are they and why are you looking for tactical advantages against them exactly?"

The shift had been subtle, but Elizabeth still noted how Shepard's posture had become ramrod straight in the chair and how Alex's gaze focused solely on her. _And here comes the soldier; even partially handicapped, this Commander Shepard is imposing._ Weir wanted to throw Rodney out into the sea for almost ruining the peaceful negotiations, but it seemed that he might have accidentally improved things between them. She had been around more than her share of servicemen from all branches of the military and most had one thing in common. Give them something to do, and they were happy. Downtime was what drove them nuts.

With that thought in mind, Weir made the decision to share their recent history in the city. "Not long after we arrived in this city, we used the stargate to travel to another world in this galaxy in case we needed to evacuate. The inhabitants of that world were attacked by fighter craft, and many of them, along with several of our own people, were taken by some type of energy beam from those same ships."

"From what we've heard from the Athosians, the people I helped evac to the city, the Wraith awaken in great numbers and cull the human population once it has grown to a certain size. The Wraith use them ...as a food source. That's why I was hoping to get a tactical advantage so I could convince Dr. Weir we _could _mount a rescue." John finished, earning a few moments of silence from Alex as she went over what she had just learned, and by conjunction, those of her crew since she had kept the comms open for their sake. What she knew, they did as well, and in the long run, it'd save her a lot of time in explanations.

When she finally did speak, it wasn't to John or Elizabeth. "Joker. I trust you and the rest of the crew heard all of that?"

"Aye Commander, just say the word and we'll be happy to charge into Hell all over again. I was getting bored anyway. Hope I get hazard pay out of this for the rest of my life though, that's all I'm saying." Even in the face of another extinction level cycle, Joker still managed to make the veteran soldier smile with his unique brand of humor.

"Skipper, I'll have every combat experienced crew member ready to go in twenty minutes, thirty minutes tops." Ashley said, before Miranda could stick her two credits in.

"Now hold on a minute!" Weir hadn't expected anything of the sort, to say the least, but it was Alex's turn to stop her as she pulled up a holographic image of Harbinger, the leader of the Reapers.

"This is what nearly killed every advanced sentient species where we come from. That _thing_ was called Harbinger, a Reaper. I'm willing to bet that these 'Wraith' couldn't hold a candle to what I and my crew have already faced and defeated at the cost of billions of lives. And not just human lives, but military and civilians alike from all the known races in my galaxy. So, you'll have to forgive me if I say you're taking our help whether you like it or not." Saving these humans from an eerily similar grim fate was one thing that she was not about to back down on. It was simply the right thing to do as far as Alex was concerned, something John agreed on.

"I wouldn't turn them down doc. You didn't see the tech they brought with them. Any help as far as I'm concerned is better than none, and besides, the short time I've been around Shepard's crew, I got the feeling they are good people...overall." The situation with Liara and the small incident with Kasumi came to mind, but John was willing to forgive and forget.

Weir wasn't so easily convinced. _I'd be disappointed if she was._ "This is another of your snap decisions John, and while I don't like being strong armed Commander, Major Sheppard raises a valid point. We're alone out here, but let me be perfectly clear right now. If any of your people give me a reason to question your intentions, I will do what I must to protect the people of this city and my expedition team."

Alex had no doubt that Weir meant every word. Her respect for the leader of the expedition went up considerably as she nodded before she responded. "I would expect nothing less from you Doctor Weir. Now, if you'll excuse the Major and I, we have a rescue op to plan." Sheppard just gave Weir a surprised shrug before following the woman out of the room.

"What just happened?" Rodney had been there the whole time and his head was spinning from how quickly things had escalated. "Did she just steal our security? She just stole our security." Weir barely kept herself from trying to rub the tension out of her forehead as Rodney brought up a veritable list of ideas and complaints. Today was going to be a long day.

John watched as a mere fifteen minutes later, the shuttle that had dropped them off came back with seven heavily armed and armored individuals. A hooded woman was quick to join them after appearing out of thin air on the second floor balcony. _Looks like Ford's ghost tagged along with Shepard the whole time. Not that I wouldn't have done the same thing._ Watching from the balcony of the control tower's second floor, where they had held their meeting, John and Elizabeth got their first real look into Alex's hold over her crew. To say she was just another officer would have been like saying General Jack O'Neill wasn't an unsung hero on a galactic scale.

"You all know why you're here. I wasn't exactly planning on a combat mission on day one, but it is what it is. We came to this galaxy by accident, but it seems that the people of the Pegasus galaxy have a few problems of their own. While they might not be on the sheer scale of the Reapers, I would understand if you would rather sit this out. We aren't here on Council or Alliance business, so this is a strictly voluntary mission." When no one made a move to leave, Shepard grinned and pointed towards the large open area by what she had figured out was the stargate Weir had mentioned. "That's their doorway to who knows how many worlds out there in this galaxy. It's not unlike our relay network back home, but regardless of how it works, the enemy we're facing know how to use it as well as the people here do." Shepard gestured to John next as he walked up beside her. "As hard as it is for me to sit this one out, let me introduce all of you to your temporary commanding officer, Major John Sheppard. Major, they're all yours."

She knew that her team wasn't happy about the change of command, but they'd follow his orders as if they were her own. The only problem was that he had never seen their tactics or technology in action before, so it'd be a learning experience not just for him, but for her team as well. Still, Alex had a good feeling about John and just hoped that things went smoothly. "Don't worry Skipper, we'll give him and his boys a crash course on our gear on the way if we have to." Ashley had anticipated her, just as she had figured her Gunnery Chief would. Several years off and on on the same ship tended to do that.

"Sounds good to me, Gunnery Chief Williams right? Alright Chief, you're squad leader for your team. We'll split into two teams. One to distract the guards and lay down charges as we go. The second group will focus on rescuing our people before blowing the base to kingdom come." Ashley had already picked Jack and Tali to follow her lead while John laid out a pretty good plan as far as Shepard and her team were concerned.

"I will be covering you with Lt. Ford as we hit the base. When the prisoners are freed, our puddle jumper will close in to pick them up and get them to safety." Stackhouse received a few nods as he showed the assembled group a map of the general area. Having lost a MALP already upon sending it through the space bound stargate, they had gone with sending a cloaked jumper through to scan the planet below. "From what we can tell, the area around the base is empty field, but we plan to drop off our squads in the trees, just in case they have long range sensors or automated defenses."

"Leave that to Tali. Any security measures inside will be down before the Wraith know what hit them." Ashley replied with such confidence that John had to raise an eyebrow.

"If there aren't any other issues to discuss, can we perhaps get this show on the road?" Aiden was eager to see the _Normandy's _crew in action, and John had to admit, he shared his lieutenant's enthusiasm.

"Alright, jumpers 1 and 2, will be preparing for departure in five minutes. We have room for four of you. Pick your team Chief." John nodded to Ashley and the group in general, and was mildly surprised to see a familiar blue face among them. It seemed Liara had decided to join them. "We aren't going to have any issues are we?"

"I was being honest in my apology before Major Sheppard. Do not worry, it will not happen again." While her tone sounded sincere, John didn't like the idea of placing her anywhere near Ford or Stackhouse for this mission. He wasn't sure leaving her around Bates was the best idea either however, especially with the way he was silently glaring at most of the group in front of him.

**Inbound to the planet. ETA, three minutes.**

"I see why you call these things Puddle Jumpers. Reminds me of my first apartment." A grinning Ashley said as the tightly packed group jostled against one another in the small cockpit.

"It couldn't have been much worse than mine Chief." The usual smirk on John's face had returned despite the grim situation before them. Flying through the space born stargate, it was a dream come true to be out among the stars like this for any pilot, and John was no exception. "Stackhouse, how's she handling for you?"

He might not have been a pilot, but Stackhouse was still in awe of the view outside the forward window. It didn't hurt that he was the only other soldier with the ATA gene needed to operate Ancient technology. "Fine sir, it's like this thing is reading my mind. I can see why you went in for pilot training back home."

"Keelah...I never get tired of seeing a beautiful view like that." John had to smile at the awe in the suited girl's voice, Tali, he reminded himself, as she took in the rapidly approaching dark world in front of them. "That is definitely not a friendly looking planet though."

"Yeah I got that same feeling Tali. Everyone hold on, let's see if the inertial dampeners hold up through reentry." The ship _was _ten thousand years old, it stood to reason that there might be some...issues from lack of regular maintenance, but it was too late to do anything about it now. With just the slightest touch of the controls, the Puddle Jumper started its descent. "Stay right behind me Lieutenant, and give us a few meters of clearance between our ships when we land. The cloaks should be able to overlap at a close enough distance. After that, I want defenses laid down as you see fit. I want to be able to light up the place if we have to."

Less than a minute later, both ships set down in a small clearing not far from the forest's edge. Sheppard's passengers were treated to a slightly more gentle landing than Stackhouse's. They still had a little bit of a walk, but John and the marines were trained for this, and appearances suggested that Ashley's group were no strangers to situations like this.

"Look at all these trees! Why aren't there any animals here though?" The forest was dead silent, far too quiet for the quarian's liking and once everyone realized she was right, the unease settled on all of them.

"Please, this forest is nothing. Get your balls out of your other purse Tali and let's go." Jack growled as she all but sprung out of the ship behind Stackhouse.

"It is very odd. Given the general environment, one _would _expect to see more fauna, but it seems besides the plant life, there is nothing here." The asari was more than a little curious about this strange development as well.

"Tali, Liara, stop looking at the pretty plants and keep your heads on a damn swivel. If half of what the Commander told us is true, these freaks of nature are one deadly bunch. Do not engage up close if you value your ability to keep breathing." It was little wonder Shepard had chosen Williams to lead the team from the _Normandy_. It seemed that she had learned a thing or two from the Commander as she regained control of the small group with relative ease. Hefting the assault rifle once it had unfolded from its magnetic strip on her back, Ashley was proud to see that the rest of her team followed suit with their own respective weapons. _Once a soldier..._

Sheppard crouched down next to Williams as the two reached the tree line a few moments later. The marine quickly peered through her scope as Sheppard grabbed a small pair of binoculars, both of them taking in the utter lack of proper sentries. "This doesn't feel right sir. No way they would guard a base like this so lightly." The fact the giant black base in front of them though was covered in trees wasn't lost on Ashley or the rest of her crew.

"Maybe we just got lucky and they're taking a nap?" When he got a cold glare from the Chief, John lost the smile. "I know Chief, I don't like the smell of this either, but my people have been in enemy hands for too long as it is."

"I understand, I'm just saying we need to be careful." The SGC soldiers noticed something in the woman's voice, something that hinted at past mistakes that she still haunted her even now. Whatever it might have been though, they had far more pressing concerns.

"We're right behind you Chief." Tali put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Ashley nodded, glad to have her and Liara, even Jack giving her the reassurances she needed. Garrus wasn't the only one that had issues with leading people.

"Alright. Chief, move your team up first, Ford and I will cover your flank. Bates, Stackhouse, you're on ship duty. Make sure we still have rides to come back to."

Stackhouse gave a quiet, "Yes sir," before both men cautiously made their way back into the forest. Before they got too far though, Tali produced several proximity mines for them to set down around the edge of their landing zone, just in case.

A quick lesson in arming the advanced mines later, and even Bates had to offer a ghost of a smile at the strange alien's thoughtfulness. "Thanks. How'd you even make these?" He hadn't seen the mines until her omni-tool had spat them out.

"Every omni-tool has a mini fabrication system built into its hardware. As long as I have the materials, I can assemble almost anything with a few keystrokes."

"Nice. Might have to get the Major to trade for a few." With a curt nod, the Sgt. followed after the other man back to their only escape option.

The ten minute hike that followed for John and his team only added to his worries. They should have made contact with at least _one _enemy combatant by now. Even when they reached the front doors to the Wraith base, there was nothing to indicate that anyone was around. It wasn't until John passed his hand over the door lock on the side did he breathe a little easier, even though the door shouldn't have opened at all. "It's like they don't expect anyone to come knocking. The door wasn't even sealed."

"If these Wraith are as ruthless as we've heard, then it might be possible that they never imagined someone to purposely attack them." Liara replied even as she raised her heavy pistol to eye level, taking the right flank with Tali while Jack and Ashley took the other.

"Their data system's security is a joke. I could have hacked into it with one hand tied behind my back. The only problem is that anything I try to access is written in a coding language I've never seen before." Ford was the closest to Tali and her glowing omni-tool and he raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing. The quarian's screen was flooded with strange symbols he'd never seen before, but that wasn't saying a whole lot either. He was just a soldier at the end of the day. "I'll make a copy of what I've collected and see if someone at the city can make sense of it. In the meantime, I'll keep monitoring their security and try to open the path to the cells. The schematics of this place are easy enough to figure out. Here's a copy Chief, our radars should work better with a map of the area."

"Nice. Tali, you are my new best friend. Let me take a look at that Chief." John quickly peered at the holographic image hovering over the woman's arm. "Okay, we might have to rethink our strategy a bit." The base was enormous. Even so, the _Normandy _team's tech was impressive.

"This should help sir." Ford grinned as he pulled a small device out of his pocket. "Stackhouse was thinking about how we were going to find our people, and this thing popped up in the cockpit. Look at the screen sir, it should work for you too."

As soon as John took the device in hand, it activated. "I'll be damned. Nice thinking on his part." It became readily apparent what the device did as John looked at the small dots on the screen. A cluster of six dots was in the middle, two of them a different color from the others. A red square in the far right of the screen quickly disappeared as it went out of range of the tracking device, giving John a pretty good idea as to what that square had been. "So we can track the movements of the guards and tell ourselves apart from them, this just gave us a huge advantage."

"Our radar systems can't differentiate from each other, not without some software updates anyway, but we'll make do Major." Tali was quick to point out, but she was sure they'd be fine. It was a minor setback and they had many advantages working in their favor with just the recent discovery of the tracking device.

John was kicking himself for not having thought of a shared communications system. They hadn't exactly had a lot of time to plan before the shuttles were already heading through the stargate. "Chief, can you set your comm systems to pick up-"

Ashley tapped the side of her helmet. "Already done sir. No offense, but your radios are a century and a half out of date, but we can still send and receive just fine."

"Alright, try to avoid fighting the guards. I want to be in and out of here as quietly and as quickly as possible." Ashley took point as Jack and Tali followed after her. John, Ford, and Liara covered them for a moment until they had disappeared down a dark side corridor. Thanks to Tali's map, they managed get lost as they headed deeper into the labyrinthian structure. A large cluster of blue glowing dots soon appeared on the device in his hand, and John knew exactly where they were headed. Liara kept the second team apprised of their current location and their final destination, whispering directions as they went. What would have taken far longer only took five minutes as team two found the prisoners.

Williams raised a finger to her lips as several people rushed towards the closed off entrances to what had to be holding cells. "Tali, can you get these cells open?" Turning to the people behind the web like bars, Ashley quietly spoke to them. "Was there a Colonel Sumner here? I was told by Major John Sheppard there was supposed to be a Colonel here."

Teyla Emmagen was the first to answer, drawing the Chief's attention. "He was taken not long ago by the Wraith. I do not know where." _I like this girl already._ Most of those behind her were staring at Ashley and her team in disbelief, even the soldiers that were part of the expedition hadn't expected aliens to be part of a rescue mission. Teyla however merely went with the flow and accepted things as they were presented to her. They were being saved, that was all that concerned her at present.

Ashley quickly activated her comms as she looked over the prisoners for any obvious injuries. "Williams to Sheppard, we're about to blow the cells, but it seems your CO was taken. I'm betting he's about to be interrogated if he isn't already."

John didn't like the sounds of that at all. "We're nearing a small cluster of enemies, with what looks to be a human in the middle of them. That's gotta be him. Just worry about getting those people out Williams. We'll handle freeing Sumner."

As Sheppard's team started to near the rather large room Sumner was being held in, the marine quietly whispered over the comm before going silent. "You got it Major. They'll be home in time for dinner."

"Let's just hope we stay off the menu." Jack muttered under her breath before glaring at the people in the cell. "Stand back!" She planned to pry the bars apart, and she didn't want some idiot being too close to the door when she did. When the dark blue glow of her biotics appeared, Jack grinned as she latched her fingers around the web like bars in front of her and pulled, breaking several with ease before the rest snapped open on their own and retreated into the walls. "Stop standing around! Move it!"

Teyla quickly walked over to the now cursing woman and lightly grabbed her shoulder. "Please, if you would assist me. One of Major Sheppard's people was hurt." The man had broken his leg while trying to outrun the dart's energy beam, having tripped over a tree branch which had resulted in his capture. Jack just gave a disgusted sigh, but said nothing as she ran over to the man and helped the gutsy woman lift him up. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Ever." Despite her rough response though, Jack had to admire this woman's ability to adapt on the fly as they lifted the marine between them. For being from a dirt ball of a planet, Teyla was made of some pretty strong stuff. "So what's your name anyway? Can't really call you Buff Girl." Jack asked as she looked over at the Athosian.

Teyla didn't understand exactly what the strange woman next to her meant, but she understood enough. "My name is Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan. And you?"

"Jack. Daughter of who gives a fuck. Never knew my folks, and I could care less anyway." That wasn't entirely true, but the former convict wasn't about to mention that to this stranger.

"I am sorry to hear that, family is one of life's greatest gifts. My mother was taken by the Wraith, and-" Her attempt to try to comfort the angry woman next to her didn't get far before Jack shot it down.

"Don't exactly have time to listen to your life story right now princess. You can tell me later, like never. Hold this." Teyla grunted at the man's full weight being placed on her as Jack pushed him towards the woman. And then she smashed a biotically enhanced fist into the surprised Wraith's face that had just run around the corner ahead of them. The warrior had no chance to react as he was thrown across the hall, his ability to regenerate far too slow to save his life.

It was about the same time Ashley had started laying down assault rifle 'slugs' behind them, laying two more Wraith low before they knew what was happening. She was just turning around when one of them sat back up and raised the heavy stunner up before she could react in time. The energy round slammed into her chest, making the kinetic barrier fizzle out but Ashley was unharmed. "Son of a bitch!" Ashley cursed even as she shot at the alien drone from her prone position in the hallway, making sure the job was done this time. "One shot and that energy pistol drained my shields. Watch yourselves."

"No shit, really? I thought this was a picnic." Ashley cracked a smile as Jack roughly pulled her to her feet before assisting with the injured man once again. During the exchange, Teyla noted that these strangers were close, extremely close despite their strange way of addressing each other that bordered on rude.

Sheppard and his team were busy elsewhere, having heard Sumner's agonized scream moments after the brief confrontation between Ashley's team and the guards. "Noted Chief, we'll catch up soon!" He would have normally used the vent above the door to sneak into the room ahead of him, but there was no time. Before he could think of planting a charge to get the door open however, Liara had already started to gather dark energy around her. A split second later, a large glowing ball of energy smashed into the door, shattering it inwards. John was the first through the entrance, and saw that two of the three guards inside the room were down. It wasn't what drew his gaze however.

On the other side of the chamber, a red headed female Wraith had her claws dug into Colonel Sumner's chest. She hissed as she looked back at the intruders. While she was terrifying in her own way, it was the look on his commanding officer's that chilled John's blood. It didn't take a genius to realize that he had been tortured, and the nature of that torture. The alien woman had somehow sucked the very life out of the once strong officer. John could see it in his eyes, he wanted to die as a soldier, not as the old man he had become in a matter of minutes. He knew the consequences of the decision he was about to make, but John didn't hesitate to put a round through the Colonel's chest, ending his suffering and pissing the Wraith queen off at the same time.

John was repulsed by the hungry look in her eyes as she turned her full attention to him. "Perhaps you'd like to take his place instead?"

"You've had your last meal." Liara growled angrily at the supremely confident 'woman', and Liara used the term loosely, as the Wraith started to approach the three.

"Oh...I think not. I always relish the chance to taste something new. Humans get old after six cycles." There were very few alien species in existence in the Pegasus galaxy, mainly because of the Wraith, but this particular Queen had sampled her fair share and she had enjoyed them all. Her latest meal had been strong, stronger than anything she remembered savoring in some time, and she had no doubt these people would prove just as delectable. "I might even let you live...so that you can bear witness to the end of all life in this galaxy as we scour every corner for the rest of your kind."

It was only then did she notice the smirk on Liara's face. The Queen's overconfidence wavered. "We aren't from this galaxy. I'm not even sure we're in the same reality, so believe it when I say I am glad your kind will never see my homeworld." Liara's hand snapped up as a strike of blue light slammed into the Wraith and sent her flying across her chambers. Her heavy pistol came up next, and Liara methodically put three rounds in the Wraith. Two in its chest and one in its head. "That has to kill you."

"You shattered every bone in her body and then executed her, I'd say she's pretty much dead." Ford managed to squeak out as the alien woman turned to face him, murder still in her eyes.

"Um guys? I think we have a problem." Sheppard had checked the tracking device and saw that life signs were popping up all over the room they were in. There was no enemy contacts around them, but the device had yet to fail them. Hearing a low moan from above, John froze for a moment until he shone his light on the high ceiling. "Oh crap." The entire ceiling had started to light up, revealing countless Wraith writhing about in pods above them. No wonder they hadn't seen hardly any Wraith on their way in, the bastards _had_ been asleep. _God I hate being right sometimes._

The asari had come to the same conclusion. "I strongly suggest we leave this place." Liara had already grabbed Ford by the shoulder and started dragging him out of the room as Sheppard ran to catch up with them. "It seems killing their Queen has likely awoken more of her kind."

"Yeah. I figured that much." John was already keying his radio mic as the moaning noise increased behind them. "Sheppard to Williams, we are leaving! Tell me you have our people to the shuttles by now?!"

"We are approaching the landing zone as we speak Major, ETA two minutes. We'll keep the Wraith busy if we have to, just get here as fast as possible." That went without saying even as Ashley thought she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. Sweeping her rifle's barrel over a nearby tree, the old giant fell as she shredded its trunk apart in a lethal spray of sand particle sized bullets. "Enemy contacts!"

"Chief Williams! They are not real! The Wraith make you see things that are not there!" Teyla shouted as she and Jack continued to run as fast as they could with the disabled soldier between them. "Firing your weapon will only give away our position."

Taking a moment to steady herself, Ashley shook off the screwed up mind games the Wraith had been playing with her and almost immediately felt better. "Thanks."

"Chief!" Bates was already running towards the marine as a distinct whine could be heard in the air. "Stackhouse says we have incoming! Get those people loaded up!" Before Ashley or her team could get far with the survivors, Bates's eyes shot open and went to the sky as the whine got closer. "Get down!" He shouted as he brought a small rocket launcher to bear, just as the Wraith dart started to come their way. The dart exploded in midair, the energy beam it had prepared to scoop them up in one pass deactivating at the same time.

Ashley was aiming at another craft as the rest of the captives ran by, unloading several dozen rounds from her assault rifle. The dart plummeted in a ball of fire and smoke, tearing a wide trench into the ground before it stopped several meters away. She was tempted to chug a grenade in that general direction, just to be sure, but they needed to leave. "Major! We have enemy fighters all over us! Get your ass down here now!"

_Sheesh she's bossy._ "We're nearing the edge of the landing zone now, two minutes! Hit the charges!"

Without a moment's thought, Tali grabbed the detonator from her belt that Sheppard had given her before departing, flipped the safety cover, and hit the button. The C4 charges they had planted throughout the Wraith base detonated, damaging the fortress considerably and crippling their chances of reinforcing their air support further. The proximity mines that she and the other marines had planted around the landing zone's border soon followed as the few Wraith warriors that had made the run met their doom moments later.

The whine of yet another dart could be heard closing on the last of the rescued group to reach the clearing. Jack looked over her shoulder to see the tell tale beam streaking across the ground as she hobbled along with the injured soldier and Teyla. Having a good idea of what was about to happen, Jack just barely made out a few quiet words from the man next to her. " Leave me. Run."

She didn't wait for the dart to get close as she left Teyla to bear the brunt of the man's weight again. Instead, Jack growled as she 'grabbed' ahold of the now glowing dart and slammed it down with a gesture from her right hand. The debris hit the ground so hard that it left a crater behind as the dart itself split into two pieces. The nose of the craft flew over their heads, mere inches away from taking them off.

The biotic found herself thrown to the ground a moment later as Teyla ran into her at full speed. "What the fuck do you-" The Wraith dart that passed mere inches away had used the smoke and debris as a visual shield, having planned to drop its beam right on top of Jack and anyone close by. If not for Teyla's intervention, it would have worked. It took Jack about as long to realize that Teyla had just saved her life. "Thanks."

"Do not mention it Jack." The smile on the Athosian's face earned Teyla a full blown grin from her new friend.

"Thanks...for not...taking...my advice." The bare hint of a grin reached the fallen man's face as he tried to sit up.

"It wasn't advice, it was stupidity." Jack growled as she looked over to the prone marine. "If there's one thing I learned from Commander Shepard, is that we don't leave people behind, now come on!" Even though he yelped in pain when she dragged him to his feet, he still had the grin on his face.

"Outstanding work guys. Ready to get the hell out of dodge?" Sheppard asked as the last of the group finally caught up. He didn't wait for a reply as he powered up the puddle jumper and closed the bay door once Jack, Teyla, and another of his men got strapped in the back of the jumper. "Stackhouse this is Sheppard, ready to get off this rock?"

"We're good to go Major, everyone is accounted for except for the Colonel. Liara already filled me in." The Sgt. knew that there would be time to mourn later. Right then, they had people to evac, that was all that mattered at present.

"Let's get moving Sgt., follow me out. Don't be surprised if we have company around the gate." Even as he thought about it, the sensors on the jumper had already activated and scanned the area above the planet. Just as John had feared, there was a small group of darts waiting around the gate. "What am I thinking now?" Suddenly, four small glowing drones ejected themselves from the ship and streaked towards each of the four darts he had locked onto. The four fiery explosions that followed were quickly snuffed out by the cold vacuum of space, but they still had at least three darts left between them and the gate.

"Already preparing to dial out and send our IDC sir." Stackhouse responded even as blue energy bolts passed by his ship. They had enemy contacts on their tail, two that his jumper could detect. _Not for long._ Two drones shot out of the ship's weapons track and immediately turned around the moment they were clear. There were two less darts to worry about when the Ancient weapons found their targets, just as Stackhouse finished dialing the address for the city.

The 'puddle' materialized and Stackhouse's IDC was received by those in the control room. Alex was standing beside Elizabeth Weir as the situation unfolded across the radio link that had been established. She didn't have to hear John's warning that they were coming in hot and too fast to stop without incident to know that someone would have to step in.

"Doctor Weir, get your people back!" Whatever outrage Weir might have felt at being commanded by anyone didn't register until after the words were out of Shepard's mouth. _Why did I just obey that order?! Just who is this Alex Shepard?!_ Elizabeth didn't have time to ponder as she and most of the people in the gate room watched, transfixed as the beaten woman soon stood before the gate, her cane forgotten as she pulled out a device from her officer's uniform. Slamming it into place in the back of her skull, Shepard gave it a moment to reconnect with her nervous system before a dark blue glow surrounded her from head to foot.

_Time to see if I've lost my edge._ A blade thin smile appeared on Shepard's face as the first jumper appeared in front of her, a dark blue glow surrounding the ship before it was shoved up towards the ceiling. The effort it took to do such an impressive feat wasn't lost on Weir as she saw Commander Shepard stagger, but before she could try to get the woman out of there, the second ship had materialized. With a loud roar of defiance, Shepard held out both hands in front of her and the second ship stopped dead in its tracks, just as the first found the hole in the ceiling that allowed it to leave and find its way to the jumper bay.

Alex turned to the stunned group behind her and gave them a satisfied grin, blood freely flowing from her nose and dripping off her chin. "Still got it." Running towards her, with Rodney two steps behind, Elizabeth barely caught the woman before she could slam into the stairs as the exhausted marine finally passed out.

_Closing Notes; Vergil1989; We have a bad habit of leaving cliffhangers don't we?_

_Archer83; Yup. We did it again. Will Shepard survive? Find out next time... _(Notices the death glares he's getting.) _Oh don't look at me like that! Of course she survives! Depending on if you leave a review or not. Not the face!_

_Vergil1989; Whether or not Sergeant Bates survives is another story. If EDI doesn't kill him, it'll be a miracle with the way he was giving the crew grief. In all seriousness though, he's just...overly cautious. That aside, reviews and all that are always welcome. See ya!_


	3. Getting to Know the Neighbors

_Opening Notes; Vergil1989; Ok, time to address a few small issues. ;D First off, how was Tali able to hack a Wraith ship. If you'll recall for those that have seen the first episodes of Atlantis, the Wraith 'base' in question was barely operational. Besides a very small number of guards and the Caretaker or Queen or whatever you'd call her, the ship itself was barely running save to maintain the crew while they slept. Hundreds of years in one place and even the most advanced cyber defenses will deteriorate. Also, someone asked how kinetic shields stopped a Wraith energy stun blast. In truth, it acted as an Overload, so another shot, three tops and our favorite Gunnery Chief wouldn't have been fighting back._

_Also, there's something I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but I guess I thought it would be generally assumed given that this IS a crossover, but this should be thought of as an AU. I'll update the summary to fill in that little tidbit of information, but suffice it to say, expect changes to the 'script'._

_That first fight might have appeared easy, that is because it was easy. Now that the Wraith are waking up though, that's all about to change. Still, we have a little bit yet before we have to worry about the Normandy crew getting their asses kicked. :P In all seriousness though, we appreciate the questions and the feedback since it keeps us honest if nothing else lol. At any rate, please enjoy the next chapter!_

_Fluffy Warning. You have been warned. :P_

**Chapter 3:** Getting to Know the Neighbors.

"Dr. Beckett!" Elizabeth shouted her into radio mic as she looked down at the unconscious woman in her arms. "We need a medical team down here now!" Weir immediately turned to the small group of _Normandy _crew members running towards their fallen leader and instantly spotted their shuttle pilot. Get the _Normandy's _medical officer to assist us as soon as you can! Beckett's team will get Commander Shepard stabilized in the meantime." Cortez was already running for the Kodiak before the expedition leader had finished speaking.

Rodney was the only one to notice that Alex was still grinning even as the heroic woman was carried off to Doctor Carson Beckett's infirmary by James Vega. "Thanks doc, just point the way." The head scientist was trying to make the necessary call to the ship in question, and was surprised, again, when Kasumi appeared behind him. Her orange communications device was active as she passed the word along for him. As much as she might have enjoyed scaring the crap out of him again, the thief was far more concerned for Shepard's well being.

Miranda was already shouting for people to move aside, where as a simple stare from Samara had even more of an effect. It probably helped that Vega was only two steps behind the asari Justicar, and where her stare failed, his immense size didn't as the expedition crew and any Athosians that were in the halls scattered quickly.

Beckett had heard the rumors of the _Normandy's _arrival and her diverse crew, but he hadn't expected anything close to what walked into his infirmary. Even so, he pushed his astonishment to the back of his mind and focused on the battle scarred Commander in the giant man's arms. "Get her on the table lad. Miss." He had since turned his gaze to Miranda. "Make sure yer ship's doctor is able to find her way here. And yea..." Samara nodded as she met the doctor's gaze. "Keep the other members of her crew back if yea can. Including the one hiding in here most likely."

"I will see to it Doctor Beckett. Ms. Goto, please leave the area before I forcibly remove you." Samara replied, just as a flicker of blue ran out of the infirmary, but Carson wasn't paying attention as he activated the Ancient medical scanner once Vega had laid out Shepard on the table and gotten out of the device's way.

**Later that night...**

Besides what felt like the worst hangover in her life pounding behind her eyes, Alex felt alright as she slowly sat up in the warm bed she had been moved to. When her vision cleared, she saw Chakwas talking to a man she hadn't met by a nearby computer terminal. The way they were talking, she had to smile since it seemed the elderly woman had hit things off quite well with the man.

"If you're thinking of trying to sneak off Alexandra Louise Shepard, you'll have to try harder than that." Karin always seemed to know when Alex planned to sneak out of the infirmary after some crazy stunt or another, and this time was no different as the kindly older woman turned in her chair and let her eyes fall on her CO.

"I hate being tied down doc, what can I say?" The tactical part of her mind was already coming up with at least three different ways she could possibly escape her medical prison.

Beckett had to smile even as his counterpart frowned at the woman who was obviously quite attached to her young charge. _Like my wee grandmother and me. Karin has taken care of Alex for quite some time, or I'm not a Scotsman._ "Yea do realize yea didn't have to jump in front of not one, but two puddle jumpers and stop them by sheer force of will? Rodney tells me there's an energy field that would have put the brakes on the ships as soon as they cleared the gate, and the automated systems would have gotten them out of the way from there lass."

_Wait, what?! _"Ah crap. So I probably burst a blood vessel in my head for nothing?"

Carson shook his head in amusement, even as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Well...I wouldnae say that lass. Yea and yer friends are being hailed as heroes already, as are the members of Major Sheppard's team. To put it bluntly, I believe Weir wants to congratulate yea. And lucky for yea, there didnea seem to be any permanent damage to yer nervous system, aside from what Dr. Chakwas here informed me of."

Alex just hung her head in her hands. _I made a fool of myself and these people want to pin a medal on me. _

Karin didn't need to read Shepard's mind to know where her thoughts had gone. They had been together far too long for her to miss the Commander's moods. The Alliance doctor couldn't have been prouder of the young biotic that she had known since joining the _Normandy's _crew so very long ago. "Your actions might have been hasty Commander, but you still did the right thing. No one knew the system existed until Doctor McKay found it later on, after things had settled down. Do not be too hard on yourself Alex, you did only what you believed was right, just as you have always done."

After allowing herself a few seconds of embarrassment, Alex looked back up, confident as ever. "So I take it the mission was a success?"

"I would bloody hope so lass. Everyone but Sumner and one of the Athosians returned because of yer people and Sheppard's quick thinking." Beckett instantly noticed the dark look that past over her face. "Don't even. Major Sheppard reported that the lost Athosian was unfortunately already deceased and that the Colonel was well on his way by the time they got there. The Wraith killed them, not you, so don't yea be blaming yerself lass."

"The combined teams were able to save nine people Shepard, that includes Jinto's father, Halling. Because of the team you built in half an hour, they get to see their friends and loved ones again. Focus on that if you want to obsess, like I know you do. You might even find one piece of news quite ironic. One of the people saved was a marine under Major Sheppard's command. A Corporal Christopher Jenkins. He even looks a bit like Richard."

"That _is _ironic." Alex was honestly surprised that it seemed where she had failed in one reality to save him, it seemed that she was almost being given another chance in this one. The geth drone attack that had killed Jenkins on Eden Prime was as fresh to her now as it had been that first day. Every soldier, every friend, and more she had ever lost, she remembered with perfect clarity how they had fallen. _Even if he's just an ancestor, it's enough to take the edge off of my guilt if nothing else._

The floor started to shake slightly as a very tall and very pissed alien pushed his way into the room. Alex was not surprised in the least to see Garrus charging her way as Karin wisely stayed out of his path even as Beckett tried to block the turian's path. "Ah'm um...sorry but yea'll have to-"

"Move." Apparently that was the magic word as Beckett quickly pressed himself against a nearby wall.

"It's alright doc, I appreciate the thought. Garrus, you're looking well today. Enjoying your desk job already?" Alex had a feeling this was going to be...interesting, if the look on her XO's face was anything to go by. The way his taloned hands clenched and unclenched was more than enough evidence to suggest he wasn't happy with her.

"Shepard, shut up and listen. I don't know whether I should hug you or strangle you for that latest stunt you pulled, but don't ever scare us like that again. The Crucible was bad enough!" As angry as he tried to look, Alex could tell he was close to breaking down. So much time around him had taught her to read turian expressions like an open book. Even if the blatant reminder of the Crucible was still too fresh of a wound for her, she cared too much for Garrus to be angry for what he had said.

"Could I get a moment alone with my XO, doctors?" Karin knew better than to wait as she gently pulled Carson away with her, nodding towards Alex in understanding before disappearing down the hall with the friendly Scottish fellow. Once they had some privacy, her face softened as Garrus started pacing back and forth, just like every other time he was nervous or upset.

"I never told you...but I was there when they pulled you out of the wreckage Alex. It was Liara and Wrex that found you. Seeing you so...broken, so helpless...it nearly destroyed me then. I couldn't do a damn thing to help get you to the nearest medical transport." Shepard wished she could have reached the turian in that moment as his head sank to the floor. "I couldn't do a damn thing today since I was stuck on the _Normandy _and too far to do anything until it was over. Today brought it all back..." He stopped pacing soon after he had started talking, his gaze distant and unfocused as he no doubt relived that day.

"Garrus...it's okay, none of this was your fault. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Alex attempted to lighten the tone a bit as she continued. "From now on, I'll go nuts doing the boring paperwork stuff and you can handle the heroic side of things." After a moment of thought, she realized how David must have felt when he had entertained thoughts of retirement. "God...I'm starting to sound just like Anderson."

"And steal your thunder Shepard?" The attempt at humor only got a ghost of a smile from Alex before Garrus grew serious again. "He was a good man, and I know you miss him. I just ask that you be careful if you do decide to get back out there Alex. You mean so much to everyone that's come with you, and losing you again would bring us down lower than we ever thought we could go." The few tears that Garrus allowed to fall down his own scarred face were more potent than any words he could have shared with her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat almost made Shepard jump in her small medical bed. "I um...sorry. Just thought I'd check on you, let you know that your people are alright. Looks like someone beat me to it." The tell tale flicker of Kasumi's cloak deactivating behind John made Alex smirk since it seemed he didn't realize the thief was right behind him. "And Kasumi's right behind me isn't she?" Maybe he wasn't as clueless as he looked. _I really need to get me one of those cloaks._

_Damn...I won't be having much fun with him around._ "Yep, right here Major." She cheerfully exclaimed, even if Alex could hear how forced it was from a mile away. Garrus's words were hitting home right in front of her. It was when Kasumi was at her most 'cheerful', that Alex knew she needed someone close at her side more than ever. Like right now for instance. "I even brought a get well card."

"You mean you 'borrowed' a get well card." John replied, earning a playful scowl from the woman as she passed. "Major Lorne is going to be upset you stole that from his pack."

"I don't think he'll mind once he hears who 'borrowed' it." Kasumi countered.

"I'll take what I can get." Alex smiled as Kasumi handed over the folded card. Then she noticed the cartoon dog on the front. "Get well Fido? ...Well they say it's the thought that counts." Garrus had to look away so no one saw the grin that threatened to split his face in half while John tried to appear busy elsewhere.

"The gift shop doesn't open until next Tuesday I hear. That and I don't think they have a thank you card for people that stop two puddle jumpers using dark energy controlled with their minds." John seemed to ponder that problem for a moment. "Tell ya what, first thing I find that even vaguely resembles a decent beer, you get a damn keg."

It took every bit of willpower she had not to start laughing at the offer, let alone the sarcasm that practically dripped off of the Major's tongue. _This guy is a much nicer version of Jeff, and at the same time he's far more serious. He'll go pretty damn far before this is over. I'd bet my second life on it._ "Only a keg? What will my crew drink?"

_Man, I love how this woman thinks. _"Oh I'm sure we can find something for them too. Hell I'll make it three kegs, how's that?" John's grin was sincere as he folded his arms over his chest.

Alex let out a small laugh at the man's antics. "Now you're talking. You manage that and I'll even break out a hidden bottle of turian ale so you can see what a drunk Tali looks like."

"I'll be sure to tell her that Shepard." Garrus chuckled, his eyes alight with light and life once again as he left the infirmary. He did have one more thing to add though. "So will you be wearing the lamp shade this time? I bet the Major might like to see that too." The turian beat a hasty retreat before Alex could even open her mouth.

"You like to party I take it?" John was on the verge of laughing his head off at the mortified look on Alex's face. "I'm sure I could tell you a few embarrassing stories during my flight training days, but we'll have to schedule that for another time."

Shepard gave John her best mock betrayal face. "Right. You have to sneak back out before the wardens catch you and find a reason to lock you up too."

John's eyebrows shot up as a full blown smile appeared on his mug. "Damn straight. See you tomorrow Alex, get some sleep."

_Fat chance of that._ The sentiment was appreciated even if Alex didn't believe it'd happen easily. "You too John."

John didn't get far as a familiar voice reached Alex's ears from the bed next to her. "Excuse me ma'am? Are you the Commander Shepard everyone's been talking about?"

_Oh you have got to be kidding me. _Karin hadn't been kidding about the resemblance. It was like looking at a younger version of Richard Jenkin's ghost. And just like Richard, Chris it seemed was easily excited, like most young adventures soldiers tended to be before war changed them. "Corporal Chris Jenkins ma'mm, just wanted to tell you you've got a damn fine crew far as I can tell."

"Thank you Corporal. I'm just glad they got you out of there, even if I can't get you out of here." Alex grinned as she gestured to the infirmary in general, hoping he'd get the hint.

Just like Richard though, Chris wasn't about to stop talking once he got started. "I wondered if you would mind talking for a bit ma'am? Never can sleep in places like this. I could always tell you a little about my hometown?"

_Oh God help me, I'm in Hell aren't I? And John is just eating this right up, the smug sarcastic bastard. _Sure enough, John was standing a ways away, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face at the increasingly uncomfortable look on Alex's features. "Sure thing Chris, I'm all ears."

As if Chris needed any encouragement, John pulled up a chair. "I could stand to hear a bit myself Jenkins. I like to get to know my people when we aren't being shot at by life sucking aliens." As smug as he looked, he knew that Alex wasn't going to get any sleep. Insomnia was a soldier's 'best friend', and despite his relatively short career compared to what he had heard about the Reaper War thus far, John had his fair share of sleepless nights.

Alex was all smiles as she listened to the kid and nodded from time to time. It was only when she turned to John that her smile turned to a death glare before quickly reappearing. _Glare all you want Shepard, but your people saved my ass. I think it's past time someone returned the favor for you. Time to be your knight in shining armor in three, two, one..._

"Everyone up for a game?" John smirked as he pulled out a deck of cards that he 'just happened' to have on him. Kasumi had stolen them from Bates for all the crap he had been saying during the inspection, and John knew it because she had told him when handing over the deck originally.

"Talked to a couple of your people, they mentioned this thing called Sylian Five?"

"Skyllian Five you mean. I'm a bit rusty so you'll have to go easy on me." It was one of the few lies she had ever told anyone in the city. In reality, Alex had won three tournaments during her academy days. And when it had come time to sneak into the Silver Coast Casino on the Citadel to figure out who had been supplying the mercs with weapons and armor, her card sharp skills had come in handy then as well.

_Damn, I almost believed her. She's got one hell of a poker face._ "Alright marine, you're on."

Chris was practically jumping out of bed in glee at the prospect of a chance to play some old fashion poker. "Count me in sir. I was raised on Texas Hold'em."

_You know, maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Alex allowed herself a small smile as John got back up to grab them a rolling bed tray. It was better than nothing as far as he was concerned. "So Commander, how's this game of yours work?"

**Meanwhile, on the Central Tower balcony.**

The celebrations were still ongoing throughout the small section that the Athosians and Doctor Weir's expedition team had taken residence in, but Teyla was the only one to notice a door open when there was no one near it. Having seen the cloaked woman once or twice before, it was easy to guess who had gone through it. Politely excusing herself from Ford's company, Teyla made her way to the balcony that overlooked the city, seeing the hooded woman leaning against the railing in front of her. "It is a beautiful view, is it not?"

If Kasumi was surprised she had company, she didn't show it as she looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Teyla. From what she had heard of the Athosian, she had saved Jack's bacon during the mad dash back to the jumpers as well as a fellow marine from John's team. "It's wonderful. If nothing else, you'll never hear people complaining about the scenery." The fact that Kasumi apparently expected her to leave at any moment wasn't lost on the Athosian.

"No, you will not." Teyla smiled even as she sensed sorrow emanating from the woman next to her. "What is troubling you?"

"Am I that obvious? My tells really need work." Looking to the setting sun, the thief didn't immediately have an answer for the stranger next to her. "Nothing...everything. You sure you have the time to waste? I hear they're having a hell of a party." The smirk on the petite woman's face only emboldened the former village leader.

"Because of you and your friends, I have far more time than I would have imagined. And hope, that one day we will be free from the Wraith once and for all. So yes, I have time." Teyla's smile seemed to generate its own warmth, something that Kasumi needed even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Well...when you put it _that _way..." Teyla wasn't fooled by the thief's cheery laughter either. In her general opinion, one did not seek to be alone if they were truly happy.

"If we are to work together in the days to come, should we not get to know each other Kasumi? Doctor Weir has already asked John to think about putting a team together, and I have already considered joining his side." Teyla was able to hide most of her satisfaction at seeing the woman suddenly perk up with interest. "I'm sure he will need several more volunteers...but it was rude of me to bother you. I shall leave you to your view."

"Now hold on a minute Ms. Emmagen." Kasumi didn't like being brushed off so casually, even if only moments ago she had wanted to be alone. She was glad she didn't have to chase Teyla down when the village leader stopped and turned back around.

"Yes? Is there something I could do to assist you Ms. Goto?" Only the slightest hint of a grin pulled at the corners of Teyla's mouth as the hooded woman walked over to her.

"You're about as clever as Shepard, I'll give you that Teyla. She has a talent for wringing the truth out of me too." Only then did Kasumi's cheery facade start to fade as she sighed and looked back to the setting sun. Motioning for Teyla to follow her back to the railing that overlooked the city, Kasumi leaned her arms on the edge and looked to the city below. "I guess all this Wraith business is hitting too close to home for me. Just a year ago, we dealt with and defeated something like them. They came only so often, just like the Wraith, and like them, these guys waited until we reached a certain level of development and size before striking again. The only difference is that our enemy used secrecy as their biggest weapon. They covered their tracks extraordinarily well."

_Truly, these stranded souls must be an omen from the Ancestors. If that is the case, then why does this one seem so stricken with grief? _She hid her pain well, but Teyla was not fooled. Even so, she needed to know more about them before making any decisions one way or the other. "That you defeated such a fearsome enemy already, would this not make you the perfect warriors against the Wraith?"

"It took every person able to fight to stand united before we had a chance Teyla, and even then, if not for Alex Shepard, we would have lost." Kasumi had no doubt of that being the case. Shepard had been the galaxy's proverbial Relay during the War, bringing together groups, some that had hated each other for centuries or more, in common cause. "Out of the darkness, she was our guiding star, still is I should say. I only saw what it did to her after the end of our fight, and seeing her so beaten when she had held us together for so long...today brought it all back."

_Seeing this Commander Shepard on the ground reminded her of her no doubt near fatal injuries during her last fight. It is little wonder Kasumi is so stricken. _"Your Commander is most fortunate to have such a loyal crew." Teyla paused for a moment as the last ray of light dipped below the distant horizon. "The people of my village have a saying, 'The well being of one is the well being of all.' We might be a simple people, but we hold true to each other and protect each other as best we can. Fear of the Wraith does make it difficult at times, but we embrace each new day we are given, knowing it could be our last."

"Live life to the fullest eh? I can get behind a motto like that." Kasumi produced two small vials from one of a number of hidden pockets in her black hood before handing one to Teyla. "To seeing another sunrise."

"Let there be many more." Teyla felt her cheeks flush as she copied the other woman, who had knocked back the small amount of liquid in one gulp. The moment the alcohol touched her tongue, the Athosian had to fight the urge to cough as it burned its way down to her stomach. "Tha- thank you for the spirits."

"Can't go wrong with sake, it's a Japanese favorite. Don't worry, you'd need two of these before you start walking around in a fog, unless you're a lightweight." Seeing how flushed the woman was, on top of the fact that she was already swaying slightly, answered that question. "Oh crap."

Kasumi realized only a few moments later that she wasn't the only one with a good poker face when Teyla stopped swaying and grinned at her after the thief had put a concerned hand on her shoulder. "I am no stranger to strong spirits Kasumi. I have gone to many worlds in pursuit of trade for my people, and often, it is tradition to accept a glass after a successful negotiation."

The smile on the thief's face was genuine when their eyes met again. "You know what Teyla, I think you and I are going to be good friends."

**In the Mess Hall**

"I'm not saying the Puddle Jumpers aren't cool Mr. Ford, I'm just saying that compared to the Kodiak, she might as well be a metal casket." Steve was having a friendly if heated conversation with Aiden Ford and several members of the expedition team. Joker was nearby, letting the pissing match continue without him, for the moment. He was having too much fun just watching the show. "I'd bet on quality Alliance built shuttles over those cigar sized death traps any day of the week."

"Can you dial the gate in your fancy shuttle? Is your Kodiak equipped with Ancient drone weapons that are able to seek a target at will? I didn't think so." Ford was quick to counter, and while Cortez had to give him some credit, he was nowhere near defeated.

"You have six shots a PJ and virtually little shielding there kid. The only thing they got going for them is one console. Now, if you could rip that dialing thing out and strap it in a Kodiak...then you'd have a proper badass ride."

"That actually might be feasible gentlemen." Doctor Zelenka said as he joined the table, drawing every eye to him as he sat down. "Your artificial intelligence, EDI, was kind enough to upload a Kodiak schematic to our computer database, and while it would take some time, I have already theorized that it could be possible to integrate a DHD, once we figure out how the device operates, into other systems. A ship as small as your Kodiak, Mr. Cortez, would be the perfect candidate if we are able to truly understand how a DHD works."

"Heh, guess it pays to have Shepard around. She pulls a crazy stunt and we're in the Atlantis club." Joker grinned even as Cortez gave the pilot a dirty look which he chose to ignore. "The only problem is fuel. That baby runs on Helium-3, same as the _Normandy_."

Zelenka was not deterred in the least as he pushed his glasses back up his face before continuing. "This expedition was put together of the brightest and best from all across the world, Mr. Moreau was it?" Zelenka asked and Joker nodded. "If we can't figure out how to properly replicate or mine the necessary materials, then we don't belong here."

"I'm starting to see the bright side of being stuck with a bunch of eggheads for god-knows-how-long." Joker looked down at the plastic cup in his hand. Weir had made it a point that every single person on the artificial island had gotten a small taste of the magnum of champagne General Jack O'Neill had sent through the stargate after them. "Might as well nurse this while I can, who knows when we'll get another since we're stuck out in another galaxy...unless someone wants to work on a still first."

"I'm starting to see why you are nicknamed 'Joker'." Zelenka grinned while the table erupted into laughter at the bespectacled scientist before them. "Is a good idea though, if we can keep it a secret."

On the other side of the mess hall, Doctor Weir, Miranda, and her sister Oriana were deep in conversation of their own. "I am truly impressed by the leaps and bounds you've made since discovering the stargate system Doctor Weir. We only left our solar system when we discovered the archives on Mars." Doctor Weir had given Miranda a brief history of their activity against the Goa'uld System Lords, and her awe was genuine. It seemed the spirit of exploration was not limited to her own time and reality.

Having gotten a brief overview of events when the archives had been discovered on Mars from Miranda, Weir was just as interested, to say the least. "Well, I think spreading out over half the galaxy in under forty years is an extraordinary accomplishment as well Ms. Lawson. I'm more interested in the parallels between these protheans you've mentioned and our own Ancients. Not to mention the fact that the relay builders were in fact an ancient race of sentient machines. The similarities between the Reapers, as you call them, and what I heard from the Athosians about the Wraith are stunning, to say the least."

_They are not as similar as you think, but you still have a point._ Miranda pegged Elizabeth as an intelligent woman, and a respected leader from what she had seen for herself thus far. Even so, there was a galaxy of difference, literally, between the Reapers and the Wraith. "From what I've heard from Chief Williams and the team that returned, the Wraith do not bother to hide their movements. Secrecy was the greatest weapon the Reapers had working in their favor, and even after they revealed themselves, they nearly pushed aside every feasible defense we threw in their path. It took an united front and a WMD of unknown power to finally destroy them for good and to break the cycle of destruction that had been going on for millions of years."

Weir suddenly seemed to realize the trap she had set for herself by bringing this topic up. Given even an inkling of what these people must have gone through, she knew how horrific their War had to have been. _Here, I'm trying to get everyone to relax and celebrate, and I remind them of everything terrible that has happened to them. _"Perhaps this was the wrong time to ask you about...the conflict."

"It's been nearly a year since we fought in that war Doctor Weir." Oriana must have known where her mind had gone because the small smile on the genetic twin's face wasn't hard to miss. "We've had time to recover from it, so talking on the subject is not as...difficult as it might have been otherwise. Besides, it wasn't all bad. I met Miri because of Commander Shepard."

The cold and calculating look on Miranda's face dissolved as she nodded in agreement with Oriana's comment. "I will always be indebted to her for that, and do you know what she said when I asked for for her help? Didn't ask me any questions, she just said, 'What are we waitin' for?', and before I knew it, we were mounting a rescue, of a sort."

"The more I hear about Commander Shepard, the more I come to understand _how _such a diverse group is so strong and loyal to each other." To put it simply, the bonds that this single woman had forged with her crew was truly amazing. "I might not ever truly understand what brought you together, what you've been through to get here, but I am glad we are on the same side."

Oriana wasn't listening anymore when someone at another table pulled out something to show several of the Athosian children that were running around. "Did that man just pull out a guitar? See you later Miri, I'll have to talk Steve into helping me get my violin from the ship." Somehow, neither woman was surprised to see the Lawson sibling literally drag Cortez through the partygoers a few moments later. He just sighed as the laughing girl guided him towards the landed shuttle and apparently accepted the inevitable.

As funny as the scene was, Elizabeth didn't miss the look on Miranda's face as she watched Oriana leave. "You've been through a lot to get her here." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of fact.

The ex-Cerberus Operative's cold stare was firmly back in place. It seemed that they hadn't gotten over everything after all. "You could say that, considering I killed our father to ensure her safety." To her credit, Weir didn't blink even as a dark blue glow started to radiate off of the woman in front of her. "He was maniacal and egotistical even before the Reapers invaded, and the galaxy was a lot better off without him. I was supposed to be his living dynasty, but when I resisted at every turn, he made Oriana from his own tissue. He was so twisted in his desire to ensure he had a worthy successor that she didn't even get to have a mother. He simply had one of his chromosomes changed so that a female donor wasn't required."

"You've been waiting to get that off your chest for a while now." Again, Weir spoke as if stating fact, as a slightly embarrassed look appeared on Miranda's face and the biotic glow around her faded.

Having calmed down, partially due to Elizabeth's presence as well as her own force of will, Miranda was back to being civil, if not cordial. "As much as I hated him for what he tried to do to me and my sister, some of my best qualities I got from him. Shepard made me see that even if I had made peace with my upbringing to some extent before I had ever met her. The strange thing is, I had researched Shepard's entire life, but meeting her was an entirely different experience that I couldn't have imagined. You can only learn so much from a data file."

A small chuckle escaped Weir's lips as she nodded her agreement. "After putting together this expedition, I can agree to that. I had to put in a lot of late nights going over every minute detail of a potential candidate's background." The sheer level of red tape that had been involved had almost put a stop to the whole thing before it had began. Of course, there was a personal issue that Weir had to push aside at the time if she had wanted to continue with the plan to lead the expedition.

If Miranda sensed the woman's hesitation, she didn't comment on it. "Was it worth it, or I should ask, is it worth it now?"

"Yes." Elizabeth gestured to the room in general and their fellow party guests. "Humanity got to discover this Ancient marvel of technology. Not only that, but meeting you and your crew was worth the trip alone. I can only imagine how what we discover here will affect the people back on Earth."

"It seems that Shepard's suspicions might have been correct. She didn't voice them so much, but I've gotten good at reading between her lines. What can you tell me of Earth?" Miranda had put the pieces together on her own from the conversation and from her own observations. As unlikely as she would have considered it before, she was quick to accept the facts for what they were. Besides, someone had put it pretty accurately once before from being around Alex for so long. The impossible was prone to happen around Commander Shepard with frightening regularity.

"I have a funny feeling I should start with the current date... It's July 16th, 2004 and..." Weir didn't have to be a mind reader to see the slight widening of Miranda's eyes. "I'm guessing, on top of everything else, that your crew is obviously from our future, well _a _future at least." The existence of alternate realities and time travel had been discovered years ago by the SGC, and Elizabeth Weir had had access to the mission reports involving past exploits before leaving for Pegasus. To see her own proof of it though was astonishing. "Um...would you care for another drink?" Weir handed over her untouched cup to the raven haired woman.

"I think I might need one." Miranda gladly accepted the glass and gulped the contents down in one go before putting the empty glass back on the table. Today was proving to be a little more interesting than she had been prepared for.

Over by the impromptu snack table, Rodney somehow hadn't gotten electrocuted yet. "Since I don't know how to ask this subtly, doesn't that suit chafe?" Having cornered Tali, who was already trying to look for a polite way to leave McKay in the dust, it was indeed surprising she hadn't tried to stun him yet.

"Ah...not really, no. I've worn it since as long as I can remember. Every quarian's suit is an essential part of their lives, so much so that receiving one's first suit is a time of some celebration and considered a rite of passage." If Rodney noticed how Tali wrung her fingers when she was nervous, he either remained ignorant to the fact or he chose not to acknowledge it as he pressed onward.

"I just realized, your eyes must be blinding without that helmet on. Being bright enough to see them through the atmosphere in the suit and that thick visor of yours I mean." It was all Tali could do not to back up a few steps as the man leaned closer to her as if examining a laboratory specimen.

"Um...it's just how light reflects off the visor under different conditions. Quarian eyes are actually very similar to-" Tali didn't even get to finish as the man hit her with yet another embarrassing question.

"Huh. Wait, if all your people constantly wear these suits, how does reproduction work?" McKay noticed that the bright orbs of light under the alien's helmet had suddenly turned to very narrow slits. _Oh dear, I think I might have pissed her off._

"_Very carefully_." When her hand started to wander to the shotgun on her back, Rodney knew he had taken things a step too far. "Now if you're done trying to embarrass me, I think I'm going to find someone less of a bosh'tet to talk to."

"Um sure...nice talking with you." Rodney sighed as the quarian walked off in a huff. "Well _that _was rude."

"Perhaps you should not have asked how her people reproduced Dr. McKay." Spinning around on his heel, Rodney had to take a step back when he came face to face with Liara. The fact she didn't look at all happy with him didn't help with the sudden urge to run for cover.

Even with the subtle clues to suggest quitting while he still had his head was a far better idea, Rodney didn't quit easily. "Good point. I guess. That crest on your scalp is amazing...is it simply cartilage or more like tentacles?"

_What is the fascination everyone has with my head crest?! _"Why don't you touch it and find out? However, I'm not responsible for what happens." The sultry tone Liara had adopted was far more off putting to McKay than the suggestive look in the asari's eyes. She had had a feeling that he wasn't used to people turning the tables on him, or people in general for that matter, and she was right on the money as he beat a hasty retreat. She merely chuckled and sipped at the champagne glass she had nearly emptied by that point. It would have been more satisfying to knock him unconscious with her mind the moment he touched her and watch him hit the deck, but seeing him run away was a close second.

"I feel I must apologize for Dr. McKay's behavior Dr. T'Soni." Looking to her immediate left, Liara met Peter Grodin's gaze and she offered a small smile to the man. "He might be the smartest man in Atlantis, but his people skills as you have no doubt have guessed are severely lacking ."

"There was no harm, and thus no foul, but I would not be surprised if he ends up getting knocked out by someone before the night is over." They shared a small laugh at that and any anger she had been feeling disappeared as she relaxed around the scientist in front of her. "And please, call me Liara."

The asari shook his extended hand as he introduced himself in turn. "Peter Grodin, or Peter if you prefer. And I must say that your English is quite good. Did you have to learn or is there some other mechanism involved?"

"Both, actually. While I do have a translation implant, like most of the people of my home galaxy, I and many others still took classes because the translators are only as good as the programming installed. New cultures and dialects are discovered almost constantly, so there are some that will take the time to translate every word and pass the information along to be turned into a workable program. Even then, some things can slip through in its native tongue. The quarian and drell language programming has never been upgraded properly for instance."

Peter was truly amazed by what he was hearing. "Truly fascinating. Even with the design drawbacks, you've made astounding leaps and bounds in breaking down the language barrier alone. Might I ask why the quarian and drell programs haven't been updated though? You'd think your society would wish to keep all of its people on the same page."

Grodin didn't miss the almost pained expression that crossed the alien's face, nor the fact she looked to where Tali had wandered before turning her attention back to him. "The drell have not been a part of the greater community as long as the other races, Their entire society was evacuated from their dying homeworld and moved to a new one by a race called the hanar. The quarians...it pains me to say this, but we are not as advanced or as enlightened as you might believe. An apt analogy for them would be the European gypsies of Earth. They are shunned by most of the other galactic races, labeled as thieves and worse."

"How did this come to be, if you don't mind my asking Liara?" To say she had his undivided attention was an understatement. To actually get to meet a friendly alien species was a once in a lifetime opportunity. To meet and learn about several? Peter was beyond excited, but he kept his excitement contained, barely.

"They tried to make a cheap workforce, and started to delve into artificial intelligence research. Their goal was not to make a true AI per say, but a race of machines that could adapt their programming and adjust as the situation arose. For a while, it seemed to work, but then the geth, as they are still called to this day, began to grow too quickly. They started to question their own existence, and Commander Shepard and the rest of us learned later that the quarians panicked and tried to destroy their own creation." _The fact that Alex integrated her own mind into a geth collective to gain that knowledge, I'll keep to myself._

"Let me guess, the geth didn't like the idea of being destroyed? I can understand if the rest of the galaxy wasn't happy with them accidentally creating a dangerous AI. That still doesn't explain why the quarians are treated so badly by the rest of society though." It was becoming abundantly clear to Grodin why Liara had made sure her quarian friend had been out of earshot.

"The geth were surprisingly not the monsters we had always assumed them to be, a fact I and countless others learned during the Reaper War. As to why the quarians are treated so poorly, it is because the geth defended themselves so successfully that the quarians were forced into exile from their own homeworld and colonies. They have had to live on the move for centuries in their ships. It is because they have had to mine, salvage, and beg for everything they use, on top of the fact that the geth were their greatest mistake, that has garnered their ill reputation. Because of this stigma, governments have actively prevented them from colonizing another habitable world that is anywhere near one already taken." It was the sad truth, one that even Liara had once upon a time believed to be otherwise while she had been growing up.

"That's...so inhuman I can't even..." Suddenly Grodin was less excited and more astounded that civilizations that spanned the galaxy could be so cruel and uncaring to an entire species. The accidental creation of a dangerous AI or not, no one deserved such cruelty.

Liara continued, having found her rhythm and a welcome ear to share some of their past history. "Laws were passed to ban any AI research because of them, and the rest came as a result of what had occurred. At first, it was simply fear of a new race of AI controlled machines attacking the rest of the galaxy that motivated the propaganda that followed against the quarians. But when the people realized that the geth weren't going anywhere, it had already become ingrained in society to make life harder for the nomadic race. Just in the last fifteen years, quarians came under attack once again after three centuries of exile."

Peter didn't get a chance to ask anything else when someone interrupted them. "Hello Liara, are you enjoying the celebration?" Liara couldn't really blame Peter for jumping as EDI walked up behind him. "I did not mean to startle you Doctor Grodin, but I could not help but overhear your conversation about the Morning War and the correlating mistreatment both races suffered because of it."

The scientist side of Peter's mind caught up with the obvious fact he was talking to a true artificial intelligence if what the reports of the _Normandy _and her crew, provided by the Major were true, and any fear he felt disappeared once the realization set in. "It would be fascinating to hear your perspective, EDI right?"

"Perhaps another time Doctor. While I appreciate your curiosity, your current vital signs show that my presence would be harmful to you. Not to mention that your current level of fear would color anything I would share with you." Grodin blushed slightly as EDI took a couple steps back, knowing it would relax his mind.

"Her sensors are quite sensitive Peter, and allow her to read a person like an open book. Heat, perspiration, micro tremors in their voice, and countless other signals she can detect and process at lightning speeds." Liara was quick to explain to Peter's puzzled expression.

"That is correct. Good day Doctor Grodin. When you've grown accustomed to me, we will have our talk." Without another word to either of them, EDI nodded to Liara before looking for Jeff and finding him in the middle of Ford, Zelenka, and several Athosian guests. The way he was waving his arms around as well as the giant grin on his face suggested he was telling them a story of his flying capabilities.

**In the Gym**

Not everyone did well at parties or social gatherings of any sort. Some preferred to work and keep themselves busy, and while Garrus had stopped by for a brief visit to the mess hall after taking a trip down to see Alex, he hadn't stuck around. Others found new areas to explore instead of mingling in the party.

"I see I am not the only one that wished for solitude tonight." Samara's face uplifted into a small smile when she felt rather than saw the turian's presence in the gym. It seemed that she was capable of finding a place to meditate at will.

"I will never understand how you do that Samara, besides your vast age and patience anyway." Garrus grinned even as he leaned against a nearby wall and looked at the floor.

Stackhouse and Bates entered carrying some type of large and heavy sack between them. Upon seeing Garrus and Samara, they stopped until the turian looked over and stepped away from the wall. When he began to help them get the punching bag setup, Bates, surprisingly, was the first to say anything. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem. Just try not to bother Samara. She might go all Justicar on you." Garrus smirked when it looked like the men had taken him seriously. Samara, on the other hand, was not so amused.

"I only punish the wicked and the unjust Garrus Vakarian, as you well know." The asari's eyes started to glow white once more as she re entered her meditative state.

The whole time that they were getting the bag hooked to the ceiling, Garrus got the impression that Bates was trying to find a way to say something. It wasn't until Stackhouse nudged him in the side did he get his mouth to work. "I just wanted to apologize for all the trouble I gave you and your friends earlier today."

Before Garrus could say anything, Samara beat him to the punch. "You were worried about the safety of this place and those that have taken up residence within it. You were following your instincts, as a soldier and as a warrior for your people. There is no need to apologize for that."

"Um...what she said." Garrus casually waved at the Justicar as he looked over the piece of equipment they had managed to hang from the ceiling. "I heard about it from some of the others. You're in way over your heads and you know it, coming all the way out to another galaxy, so it's little wonder you went a little overboard with the caution Sergeant. But seeing shadows in every corner isn't a healthy mindset to have in any situation."

Stackhouse grinned as he tried out the bag with a few light jabs. "Could say the same thing about your people too."

_He's good I'll give him that._ "If there's anything I know about Commander Shepard...she's never in over her head. Up to her neck in trouble maybe, but I have never seen her go under." Garrus returned the turian equivalent of a grin to the soldier as he swaggered over and held the other side of the punching bag.

"Really? Gotta say, I was honestly a little worried for her earlier." Stackhouse landed on his ass as the bag was slammed into him. The Sgt. quickly got to his feet as he shrugged off the low blow. "Point taken. You want to try this thing out? The right way I mean." Garrus was tempted to leave the room but, with a mildly irritated sigh, he gestured towards the bag and a still grinning Stackhouse "Ready? Try not to kill me would ya?"

"No promises." Garrus let off a little steam as he took his anger out on the inanimate object, but a few punches later he had a small problem. Namely, he had accidentally ripped into the bag with his talons and gotten one hand stuck. "Damn...got any...spirits what does Joker call that sticky silver backed stuff?"

"I think you mean duct tape." Stackhouse managed to choke out as both men tried their hardest not to laugh at the clearly embarrassed XO. Even Samara felt her lips uplift into a full blown smile at what had occurred. After some struggling on the turian's part, he managed to get himself unstuck, but the bag was a loss as its sand center was loosed all over the floor at their feet. "Oh well, just gives us a reason to get to know each other a little better sir."

"He's right." Bates added in, managing a small smile of his own as he slapped a hand on the turian's back. "Besides, if anyone needs to know what you and your friends are capable of, it should be the head of security." Even if he was being partially serious, Bates was genuinely curious about the sharpshooter and those he called his allies.

Garrus just sighed as he turned from looking at his mess, to stare at the Sergeants. "Well, for starters, it turns out we turians have _really _sharp talons. But you already figured that out I guess."

"I believe that their new beach was a less than subtle hint Garrus." Samara interrupted, a small smirk still on her face even though she hadn't moved otherwise.

"Haha. Go back to being all quiet and serene, Samara." Garrus was just thankful that the two humans probably couldn't tell exactly how mortified he was at the moment.

"As you wish." Samara remained impassive, but she had a feeling that her friend was still quite embarrassed over the incident.

Stackhouse jerked his head to the hallway, and Garrus got the hint that he wanted a word away from the asari. Either because he wanted to ask about her and not be overheard, or he just didn't want to interrupt her further. Regardless, Garrus nodded and was soon lead away by Bates and Stackhouse.

"Thanks sir. I don't know exactly how to put this without sounding...should we be worried about her sir?" Stackhouse's first impression of the alien was still firmly on his mind.

Garrus had had a feeling this was going to come up. "As long as I've known Samara, she has always been the most honor bound individual I've ever encountered, and she has never given me reason to doubt her. As to her...nature, it is a little off putting I'll admit. Even so, she is bound by her Code, and she has sworn to follow Alex until our mission is done. Her friendship with Shepard I believe is even more binding than the Code she follows, if that's even possible."

"What Code are you referring to sir?" Bates asked as they made their way to where the expedition were setting up their armory. He wanted to check on their progress, among other things, and now was as good a time as any.

"She's told you that she's a Justicar?" Both men nodded. "In asari culture, they are considered even more powerful than the commandos that their species is known for across my galaxy. Essentially, Justicars are the ultimate peacekeepers in asari space, rather like agents called Spectres in what we refer to as Council space."

"Like your Commander Shepard." Stackhouse noted, having heard it from another of the crew that Alex was a Spectre, and Garrus nodded as he continued.

"Huh. Never thought I'd get to see a Jedi in the flesh." Bates surprised them both with that observation as both Stackhouse and Garrus looked over to the man in slight surprise.

"Actually...that's a good analogy too." When both men gave him a surprised look, the turian just shrugged. "We have movie night on the _Normandy_, the Commander usually got to pick the vid. Just last week it was _Serenity_."

"Browncoat." Stackhouse chuckled as Garrus grinned and shrugged.

"At least we're honest." The turian replied, earning another chuckle from the man next to him.

Bates just shook his head as he leaned against the corridor wall. "What the hell are the two of you talking about? What's a damn browncoat?"

It was Stackhouse and Garrus's turn to give shocked looks. "You're kidding right Bates? You never heard of _Firefly_?"

Bates thought it over for a moment. "Like the bug?" The two Sergeants were lucky enough to be the first humans in the Pegasus galaxy to see a turian facepalm.

"Ok, that does it, you are being educated in quality movies Sergeant, on top of our weapons and armor, before our little detour out here is over." Garrus replied when he was able to look at Bates without wanting to shake his head in embarrassment at the man's ignorance.

"When the safety of this base isn't at risk, I'll hold you to that Garrus." Bates was honestly surprised that he was able to admit to himself that he was looking forward to the chance to spend some time with the turian and his interesting crewmates.

"Let's just hope we get the chance." Stackhouse muttered to himself, just loud enough for Garrus to hear him.

**The Living Quarters.**

Jason and Rodriguez had a small audience as the biotic students showed off some small tricks with their unique gifts for several of the giggling Athosian children. Juggling without touching the objects they kept suspended in the air was a far cry from smashing an Atlas power armor perhaps, but fine control exercises were just as important as pure power approaches to a situation.

"Your students are impressive Jack." Halling commented as he watched along with several adults nearby. "I must admit I never would have thought I'd see something like this. It is truly a blessing that the Ancestors have sent you and yours our way when they did." His son, Jinto was front and center, and even from the back of the room, Halling could tell he was enjoying the show Jason and Rodriguez were putting on the most out of them all.

"Please, saving your butts was a cake walk. Still, you're welcome." One thing that Shepard had always drilled into Jack was the need to accept praise once in awhile. Besides, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being the good guy for once in her life. She was only able to relax for a moment however as she noticed a certain Lt. taking in the little show with a few other soldiers, along with Kolyat. Oddly enough, Ford's attention had been focused mainly on Rodriquez. "I'll be right back." She hissed as she did her best not to stomp her way over to Ford and the young drell. _I've got a little pissant to beat to a pulp._

Halling was wise enough not to even try to stop her. Curious as he was on how these people were able to perform such feats, of what she had insisted was not magic of any sort, the Athosian elder knew an angered guardian when he saw one.

"My father would have liked you Lieutenant Ford. You're a good man, one that follows his heart over his head, qualities you shared with the man that had let his mind slip into combat sleep for too long." Kolyat had yet to notice Jack was heading their way.

Before Ford could ask what the young alien had meant, he found himself dragged to his feet by the front of his shirt. "See something you like?" Somehow, Aiden just _knew_ showing Jack a hint of fear would only make the situation he found himself in worse. "You don't seem to have a very good memory."

"And I don't recall asking for your permission _ma'am_." Ford didn't blink as a blue glowing hand stopped just centimeters away from his face. "Besides, I'd have to be blind not to see what's going on between those two." Aiden jerk his head towards the 'stage' where Jason and Rodriguez were reaching the 'grand finale' of their little show. The young girl between them seemed more excited than scared as she hovered a few inches above the floor.

Jack let Ford go, but she didn't look happy about it. "You got a sharp eye kid, so I'll let ya breathe a little while longer. Just so long as you only look, we won't have a problem."

"Jack, I am sure that Michelle is more than capable of handling-" Kolyat was not surprised he didn't get to finish his sentence as Jack turned on him next.

"Did I ask for your opinion scale face?" With a grumble and a heavy sigh, Jack looked to the stage before turning her gaze back to the small group in front of her. "Dammit. I blame Shepard for making me care for them. I never had to worry about anyone but myself until she showed up, and now?" Jack raised her hands to her sides before slapping them back down on her knees. As much as she complained, she wouldn't have had it any other way, but she wasn't about to tell these guys that.

"You're a teacher, a parental fig-" Aiden decided it might be a good idea to finish his thought differently, judging by the death glare he was receiving. "Someone they look up to with pride and respect."

"You really know how to piss a girl off Ford, I'll give you that." With a grin, Jack turned back to her students, who were taking small bows as the children clapped with glee. "Maybe this is better, being in the ass end of the wrong galaxy? Here at least, we aren't considered freaks of nature."

"You don't need to have biotics for anyone to think that about you Jack." Kolyat smirked as Jack punched him in the arm on her way out of the living quarters, leaving himself and Ford to talk in peace.

"Why do I get the feeling if I had said that, I'd be picking my teeth off the floor?" Ford asked, shaking his head in amazement at the camaraderie that was obvious between this strange crew.

"Because you would have been doing just that. Get to know her well enough, and one day, I'm sure you'll get to insult Jack and live." The smirk on Kolyat's face was subtle, but it was there nonetheless as he folded his hands behind his back. If someone from the _Normandy _had seen the action, they would have seen more of the father than the son at that moment. "We were talking about my father before we were interrupted, what did you wish to know Lieutenant Ford?"

Looking at the man in front of him, Ford gave the drell a slight grin. "I think I just found out what I needed to know. Thanks for the chance though Kolyat, I'll see you later."

"If you ever wish to talk further, I will always be near." The young man replied, earning a smile from Ford as they parted ways. Perhaps Jack was right, and their time here was a hidden blessing after all? _You have made me proud my son._ Kolyat merely smiled at the whisper of memory that passed through his mind as he silently disappeared from the gathering.

**Back in the infirmary.**

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Damn, and I was doing so well too." James grumbled, wondering if he would have been better off sticking with the party than coming down to check on 'Lola', as he called her. Alex merely grinned at the three frowning men situated around her bed. "If we were playing for credits, you'd have cleaned us out by now Lola."

"Who said we aren't playing for credits?" Alex waited just long enough for the men's faces to fall before springing the trap. "That was a joke."

"Good. Because I don't even know what a credit is." John said as he shuffled the deck again. "I'm guessing it's your form of currency."

"Yup. I might even give you some...for a price." John nearly blushed as the woman waggled her eyebrows suggestively at him. Vega and Jenkins did their best not to laugh at the embarrassed look on his face.

"It's a trap sir. I suggest a full scale retreat." Jenkins managed to avoid the half hearted swing from Alex. "I think the drugs the docs have you on are playing havoc with your eyesight there ma'am."

"Just wait until I get out of that bed for good, we'll see then." Shepard's eye widened as she saw a small group pass the open infirmary door. "O...kay. John? Am I seeing things, or did Steve, Garrus, and a couple of your guys just walk by carrying a punching bag?"

"My baby! Be right back guys!" Vega yelled as he ran for the exit, a handful of cards floating down to the floor in his haste to catch up.

John's eyes twinkled with amusement as he started dealing another hand. "I don't think you were seeing things Alex."

"If you're talking about Garrus being chased down by Vega, then no you weren't Skipper." Ashley stated as she walked into the infirmary moments after James had ran out. "Mind dealing me in Major?"

"Not at all, pull up a chair Chief." John offered even as Alex nodded her approval of having one of her oldest friends around for a friendly game or two.

"So, has the Commander given you the 'I'm a little rusty.' line yet? She got me with that one too." Ashley grinned at her bedridden CO, noticing the large pile of toothpicks in front of her. "Keep an eye on her left eyebrow."

"She tried ma'am, but the Major saw right through that one." Jenkins replied, earning a chuckle from John while at the same time Alex scowled at him.

"I said you could play, that didn't mean you could start giving away all of my secrets Chief." Alex smirked even if she was feeling a little betrayed by Williams. "I'd worry more about the way she flicks her hair over her right ear when she's bluffing."

John sighed before pointing to Jenkins and then himself. "Rubs his nose, and the left corner of my mouth goes up a little. There. Back to an even playing field." _Now they won't be looking for my actual tells._

"If I believed that Sheppard, I wouldn't be the one with the biggest pile of sticks right now." Alex was quick to point out, but she didn't bother giving away the tell tale signs she had already caught from John. _No point in taking all the fun out of this. Besides, he's got the second biggest pile of toothpicks for good reason._ He was actually a challenge compared to most people she'd gone up against, and Alex planned to enjoy it for as long as she could.

"Now all we need are a few drinks and this would feel like Poker night on the _Normandy_, Skipper." Picking up the cards she'd been dealt, Ashley hid her distaste at the hand she had been given.

"Is this before or after you kicked the Reapers' asses ma'am?" Jenkins asked, having heard part of the story from Alex while they had been playing before Ashley had shown up.

"Both actually. One card Major." Not so much as a twitch appeared on the marine's face as Ashley filled a formerly busted straight. She had had a fair amount of luck in the _Normandy's _rec room too, but she didn't let on she was doing alright this hand. _At least I hope I haven't._

_You're starting to lose your edge Chief._ Just as Alex had said, Ashley had moved her hair behind her right ear when she was trying to bluff. Except Alex had told a slight lie. It was a fifty fifty chance it was the truth, but going on past experience, Ashley only did it when she thought she had the edge. "Okay Williams...I call, let's see if you can beat a flush." The elder Spectre gave a wolfish grin as Ashley tossed down her cards and crossed her arms. "I thought not. You never were a good liar."

John gently put a hand over Alex's as she reached for the sizable pot. To her horror, she realized too late she had been beaten at her own game when John revealed his winning hand. "Sorry _Shepard_, but I wouldn't be celebrating just yet. Full house, read em, but don't weep. I wouldn't want to feel _too _guilty."

"Sorry ladies and gentleman, but today is just not your lucky day." All eyes turned on Chris as he laid out each card he had in his hand on the table. " Ha! Four Ladies!" A Queen from every suit stared up at the rest of the table's occupants, silencing them as effectively as if they had been stunned by a Wraith. "I tried to warn you that I was raised on Texas Hold'em."

Alex was the first to recover, but her jaw was still halfway down to the floor despite the fact. "Damn. Unless you've got more toothpicks laying around, I'm busted."

Ashley never thought she'd see the day that Alex was beaten at poker so easily, and by a guy possibly related to the Jenkins from their galaxy that had been dead for years to boot. She hadn't met Jenkins, but there had been a picture of him on Shepard's desk for a few months after Eden Prime.

John was the second to recover from the shock. "Nice work kid, ya cleared us out. Might just have to promote you for that." He said in a deadpan tone of voice.

The Corporal couldn't have looked happier if Sheppard had said they were gating home tomorrow. "Really?"

"No." John replied in the same deadpan voice. "Try not to trip over a tree branch next time we're out, and _maybe _we'll talk."

A belly deep laugh reached their ears moments later, making every eye turn towards the door. "I think you lot have had enough excitement for one night." Karin had returned with a greatly amused Beckett in tow, a large grin on the elderly doctor's face plain to see as she quickly moved to Chris's side first. "Do you recall me saying that I'd have you restrained if you tried to get out of your bed again Corporal?"

"Yes doctor..." Chris just managed to say as he felt his cheeks blush crimson from embarrassment.

"And Ah do recall saying that Ah'd sedate yea Commander, if yea did something similar." Carson said as John helped the hopping marine back to his bed.

"No need for that Beckett, I haven't moved...much, since you left earlier." Other than to go to the bathroom, but she didn't plan to tell them that as Ashley did the same for Alex.

"Uh huh." Even if he didn't believe her, Carson smiled all the same as both of his current patients were put back to bed without much difficulty. "So, why weren't we invited?" He asked even as he started a routine check of his patients alongside his new best friend, Karin. John and Ashley meanwhile knew it was better to leave before they were shoved out the door as they quickly said their goodbyes for the night.

"You have a point Carson. I'm almost hurt Commander, you know how I love a good game." While she could have used her omni-tool to do her routine check far more quickly, Karin still practiced the basics as she followed Carson's example. Tried and true methods would always outlast any technological upgrades such as her omni-tool or the Ancient medical scanner that was nearby.

"I thought you two were having a romantic dinner together, I didn't want to interrupt." Alex grinned even as Carson gave her an injection for the pain, or so she assumed anyway. "Ow."

The fact Karin's eyes were alight with humor wasn't lost on the doctor as he turned back to Alex. "Oh quit being such a wee baby." Carson replied, his grin still firmly in place as he finished his examination. "We actually _were _having a quiet dinner, but the fact she's old enough to be my grandmother kind of ruins any romantic intentions wouldn't yea say Commander? She's an amazin' doctor if half of what we talked about was to be believed."

"You know what they say, love knows no age you two. I mean...after the bright lights and fluffy clouds..." Alex's head gently thunked against her pillow a moment later as she soon started to lightly snore.

"What did I _give _her?" It took Beckett a moment, but the small smile on Karin's face was all he needed to see to realize she had somehow switched the pain meds for a sedative. "You doped her? I see I'll have ta watch myself around yea Chakwas."

"Sometimes, for Alex's own good, going above her head is the only way to get her to listen when it comes to her health. She has been known to go for days on stimulants and coffee alone." Karin couldn't count the number of times she had gone to Shepard's private quarters and seen she had forgotten to eat all day and was passed out behind her desk. Eventually it had gotten to the point Chakwas had had to take extreme measures until Alex started making time to take care of herself again. "I am sorry for the deception, but as you saw for yourself, she's not one to listen to a doctor's advice."

"You mean the overuse of her biotic abilities?" She had begun to explain the nervous system damage Commander Shepard had incurred upon herself during her fight against the Reapers and their allies during their dinner. While it was still beyond Beckett, he understood enough.

"Normally biotics like Commander Shepard wouldn't be asked to push themselves so hard as she has, but the circumstances were...extreme at the time. She has no regrets over it, but it was more than physically taxing on her well being." Just remembering her time in a Collector pod made Karin shiver involuntarily. But right when she thought she would be next to be melted down into genetic goo, Alex had shown up and freed her and everyone else that had been captured by the Collectors. "She pulled almost everyone out of that charnel house, and then went on to destroy the Reaper embryo the Collectors were trying to make in our image. The damage was incurred from that fight."

"She sacrificed her well being for her crew alone?" Beckett could only name a few people that would have done anything close to what Alex had apparently done. While he didn't understand just how tough that fight had been or exactly what she had been up against, Carson got the impression that if Alex was willing to go up against something that had nearly killed her, then there was no telling what she'd do for her crew. That kind of attitude was admirable almost beyond words, but it was also dangerous if pushed to the extreme.

"You make it sound so little when you say it like that Carson. We aren't simply a military unit anymore. We haven't been for a very long time. We've become something closer to a family, more so than some actual families can claim to be. Alex has held us together through the best and worst times I have ever seen, and I would gladly follow her through it all again." The warm and compassionate look that Karin threw Shepard's way spoke far louder than anything the doctor had said so far, and it made Carson's heart melt a little to see it.

It was only when Karin yawned that the smile returned to Beckett's face. "I think she isn't the only one in need of some proper rest Karin. Come on, I'm sure there's a warm bed somewhere with your name on it."

In the now mostly dark and quiet infirmary, Jenkins rolled over and reverently gazed at his fellow patient. Alexandra Shepard was the epitome of the best CO a crew could ever hope for. _Maybe one day I'll be half the marine you are. _ _Pleasant dreams Shepard._


End file.
